Thank You Officer
by OlitzAlways2017
Summary: Will she fall in love with the officer?
1. Who is he?

**A/N: I know it has taken me forever to post this but here it is. hope you like it.**

Olivia was moving into her new apartment. She loved that she was a free woman now. Olivia was just getting out of college. She was 25 years old. She was going to open her own business with her best friend Abby and her college friend Quinn. She had a few more boxes to get into her new apartment. Olivia picked up a box then everything fell out of it.

"Dammit" Olivia said.

Olivia started picking up the stuff on the floor.

"Do you need some help?" Olivia heard.

"No thanks I got it." Olivia said not looking up.

The man walked over to her and helped her put her things up. When they finished he took her box in her apartment.

"You know you didn't ha…" Olivia trailed off as she looked into his bluish-grey eyes. She could not finish her sentence. He had brown hair, a perfect smile and his eyes were very attractive,

Fitz smiled at her lost of words. "It's ok I just wanted to be nice, my name is Fitzgerald but all my friends call me Fitz."

"I'm Olivia, and what makes you think we are going to be friends." Olivia said.

"Because, I am a very friendly guy and people love me." Fitz said.

"What makes you think I am like other people."

Fitz smiled at her. Olivia smiled back at him. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Olivia felt something for this guy. But he looked way older than her. But she has always had a thing for older guys.

"Thank you for helping me anyway." Olivia said breaking the silence between them.

"Thanks again for helping me". Olivia said breaking the silence.

"No problem" Fitz said with a smile. "I'm right down the hall if you need anything"

"Okay" Olivia walked Fitz out. She got the rest of her boxes in the apartment and started to unpack. When she finished it was about 10:00 at night. Olivia poured herself a glass of wine and called Abby.

"Hello" Abby said after the third ring.

"I have to tell you something" Olivia said taking sip of her wine.

"Okay"

"So there's this nice guy in my building he like he is about 37 years old. But he fine as hell." Olivia said. Olivia paused for a moment to see if Abby was going to respond. When she didn't Olivia listened closely to the phone. Olivia heard a quiet moan from the other side of the phone.

"ABIGAIL!" Olivia screamed.

"Yeah" Abby said in a soft quiet voice.

"Are you serious" Olivia said. She could not believe that Abby was on the other line having sex. Abby was always doing something at the wrong time. Olivia hung up the phone and shook her head while laughing. She could no believe her best friend. Olivia finished her wine then took a shower.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia woke up to a phone ringing on her nightstand. Olivia grabbed her phone she didn't look to see who it was.

"Hello" Olivia said in a half sleep voice.

"Are you still sleep?" Abby said

"What is it Abby"

"I wanted to talk about last night."

Olivia sat up in bed she looked at the clock. It was 7:00 a.m.

"Abby can we talk about this at the bakery today?" Olivia said.

"Sure" Abby said and hung up. Olivia laid back down and went back to sleep.

 **Later…..**

Olivia woke up. She looked at the clock, it was 12:00. Olivia could not believe she slept for that long. Olivia got up and took a shower. She got ready and went to the bakery.

Abby was in the kitchen decorating a cake. Olivia knew there was problem when she was making a cake.

"Abby?" Olivia said.

Abby turned around and forced a smile. "Liv" She said giving her a hug.

"What's wrong with you?" Olivia asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me, why do you think something is wrong with me?"

"Well you are decorating a cake and you only do that when your upset or after you fucked an asshole. Then you gave me a hug. You never give me a hug unless there is a problem." Olivia said putting her things down. "So what is wrong?" Olivia said leaning against a counter.

Abby knew she couldn't fake what was wrong with her. "So when you called me last night and I was in the middle of you know what." She paused.

"Go on" Olivia said.

"The guy that I was fucking was Eric." Abby said knowing Olivia was going to give her hell for it.

"What the hell Abigail! What did I tell you about going back to him. He has done things to you and even me and you keep going back to him!" Olivia said.

Eric was a guy Abby had fucked while they were in college. One day Olivia was gone and Abby and Eric were her dorm. Abby knew Olivia wouldn't mind that she had him over. They did share a room. Abby and Eric were in the room and they were talking. He asked Abby if she wanted to have sex and Abby said no. Long story short he got mad and beat her. Olivia found Abby in there dorm on the floor. She called the police and they arrested him. When he got out he came for Olivia. He went back to their dorm and he rapped Olivia while Abby wasn't there. After he did that to her he threatened her and said " _If you call the police I will kill you and Abby"_. Olivia didn't want to lose her life and she didn't want to lose Abby. So she kept her mouth shut. They never heard anything from him after college.

"I know Liv, but he's a changed man." Abby said.

"How?" Olivia said not believing the words coming out of her mouth.

"He is nice, He went to rehab, He told he was sorry for what he did to us. Liv he has changed."

"Sorry doesn't fix what he did." Olivia said.

"Hello,Are you open?" They heard coming from the front of the shop.

"We are not done with this conversation" Olivia said before she went to the front of the shop.

"Yes how may I….." Olivia started but stopped.

"Olivia, is this your shop? I like it." Fitz said.

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Hi, im Abby" Abby said putting her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Fitz nice to meet you"

"So, it seems like you know Olivia." Abby said looking at Olivia then back at Fitz.

"We just met yesterday. She lives in my apartment building." He said with a big smile.

Olivia was looking at him. He had on a police outfit. He looked so sexy with it on. Olivia tried to take her eyes off of him but she couldn't.

"Liv" Abby asked taking her out of her gaze.

"Yeah" Olivia said not taking her eyes off of Fitz.

"Fitz wants three dozen made by 5:00" Abby said.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Okay thank you. See you at 5." He said then left the shop.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Abby said as she looked at Olivia.

"What, nothing is wrong with me. Why do you think there is something wrong?" Olivia said.

"Really Liv. You were just staring at that officer who looks about 35 years old."

"So, that doesn't mean anything." Olivia said walking back into the kitchen. "Stop trying to bring something up about me. We are not done talking about that asshole Eric." Oliva said picking up her phone. Olivia sent Quinn a text telling her to pick up ingredients for the doughnuts. Olivia put her phone on the counter.

"Now back to ." Olivia said. "I don't want you fucking around with him. Just because he said he changed doesn't mean he actually changed. He could just be saying it just to get back with you and get you like he did in college."

"Okay, whatever" Abby said.

"No this is not okay. I don't want to go to your apartment one day and see you on the floor hurt because of him. I love you too much to lose you or to see you get hurt again." Olivia said.

"Okay, I understand." Abby said before she went back to decorating her cake.

 **5:00….**

It was time for Fitz to come and get his donuts. Abby was gone home and Olivia was there alone. She was going to close the shop after she gave him his donuts.

"Thank you so much these look so good." He said looking at the donuts.

"Your welcome." Olivia said.

Fitz gave her a smile. He paid and wrote a number on a piece a paper.

"If you need anything, give me a call." He said then left.

Olivia locked up then went home. She could not get him out of her head. She just wondered what he wanted with her. She went home and poured herself a glass of wine and popped some popcorn. She sat on the couch and flipped through channels. Until something caught her eye about Fitz. It was a documentary about him.

 _ **FItzgerald Thomas Grant the III is the hero of this town. We all love him. He has been through alot over the years but he somehow gets through it all. He lost his mom, Marcie Grant at the age of 12 from cancer, he then lost his dad at the age of 19 from a heart attack . He lost his wife, Melody Grant 29, at the age of 30. She was shot by a robber while was gone. Before she died they had a beautiful baby boy named Jerry Grant. There son was only a year old when she died and now he is six years old. was once in the navy at the age of 21.**_

 _They flashed pictures of Fitz and his parents and his wife and Jerry. They then showed pictures of him in the Navy._

Olivia sat on the couch watching the documentary, She was amazed at all the things he has been through and what he has done for people. She ended up falling asleep on the couch after the documentary ended.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	2. Hi

**A/N: Okay so Olivia is not dropping Abby. I'm sorry if you don't like that. Abby made a stupid decision. She is not going to fall in love with anyway just enjoy.**

Olivia woke up on the couch. Olivia walked to her room and got dressed. Today she was going to try and get advertising up for the bakery. As she was leaving she saw Fitz and his son.

"Olivia" Fitz called out.

"Dammit" Olivia said to herself. "Hey Fitz" Olivia said turning around.

"Olivia I wanted you to meet my son Jerry. Jerry can you say hi to Olivia."

"Hi Olivia" Jerry said putting his hand out.

Olivia took his hand and shook it.

"So where are you headed to?" Fitz asked.

"I have to go to a few meetings." Olivia said.

"Oh, do you think you could get a coffee before you go?"

Olivia looked at her watch she had enough time to get a coffee. "Sure" She said.

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop by your bakery after I drop Jerry off." He said.

"Okay see you then, and it was nice to meet you Jerry." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you too." Jerry said.

 **At the coffee shop….**

Fitz was looking at Olivia up and down he could not believe he would meet someone so beautiful. He knew he just met her but he wanted her to be his. He wanted them to be together.

"So what do you like to do?" Fitz asked.

"I like to eat popcorn and drink wine, I like to bake, and I like to watch the news. I have a very boring life." Olivia said.

"No you don't" Fitz said.

Olivia's phone started to ring it was Abby. "I need to get this"

"Take your time."

Olivia got up from the table.

"Hello?"

"Liv, where are you?"

"Im out getting coffee, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I dropped Eric. He understood. I just wanted to tell you because I didn't want to lose our friendship because of some guy. I wasn't going to fall in love with him, I just wanted to fuck him that's all." Abby said.

Abby was not the type to settle down with someone. She just wanted to have sex then get rid of them.

"Okay thank you for doing the right thing and thinking about our friendship. I'll talk to you when I get to the bakery." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

Olivia went back to the table. She looked at her watch. "I have to for taking me out for coffee." Olivia said grabbing her purse.

"No problem, maybe I could take you out when your free one day." Fitz said with a charming smile.

"We will see." Olivia said as she returned the smile. When Olivia got to her car she sat there for a while. She was trying to figure out what he had on her. She would have never gone out for coffee with some guy. But Fitz wasn't some guy. He was a great guy. He was a man that she wanted to talk to, a man that she wanted to get to know, a guy who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Then she thought about how he had a child. He son looked just like him and was kind like him. She didn't know what to do, but if she was going to get with him she wanted to take things slow.

Her last relationship wasn't that good. She was dating Edison Davis in college. They were doing good until he asked her to marry him. She wasn't ready for marriage. They were together for two years. She loved him the first year but when they hit two years she wasn't feeling it. The day she was going to break things off her proposed. She felt bad for breaking his heart but she didn't want to be stuck in a relationship with someone she didn't love.

Olivia finally pulled herself back to reality. She got herself situated and went to her meetings.

 **At the bakery…**

Olivia was tired. She was in her office with her head down. They had a few customers come in, but mostly she was trying to figure out some more ideas so they could get their business going.

Olivia heard a knock at her door. "Yes" She said with her head still down.

"Liv" Abby said then sat down at the chair in front of her.

Olivia stayed quiet for her to continue talking. "Liv im sorry for going back to him. You know me I have no sense. I didn't mean to hurt you or our friendship in anyway. I wasn't really going to stay with him. You know me I don't settle with anyone." Abby said.

Olivia looked up. "Abby, I'm going to leave you or say that we can't be friends anymore. That was old and it really doesn't hurt me as much as it did. I just didn't want to find out that he hurt you again. I just wanted you safe. You didn't hurt our relationship. You are technically my sister and I love you way too much to get angry at you over some guy who you will never end up with."

Olivia watched as Abby let out a breath that she was holding. "I love you so much Liv, I will never do anything like that again. I promise." Abby said.

Abby left her office. Olivia knew she couldn't hate Abby for what she did. There were plenty of things Abby has done and Olivia didn't agree with it. Olivia didn't want to lose Abby because she was technically her only family. Her mom and dad weren't together. Olivia really didn't talk to her parents that much since she left college.

The bell at the front rung. Olivia got up to see who it was. When she got to the front she rolled her eyes. It was Edison.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Well it's nice to see you too." Edison said.

"What. . " Olivia said again.

"I heard you opened a bakery and I wanted to see it. It looks nice by the way."

"Thanks, now why are you really here?"

"I…..I wanted to see you Liv. I miss you. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. I love you." Edison said.

"First you didn't do anything to me I just didn't have feelings for you anymore. I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who I didn't love." Olivia said.

Edison stared at her for a minute then he left. Abby walked in from the back.

"Who was that?" She asked wiping her hands on her apron.

"Edison" Olivia said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Why does he not understand that you don't want him anymore."

"I don't know" Olivia said. Olivia felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and smiled.

" **Hi"** The text said.

" **Hi"** She texted back.

" **What are you doing tonight?"**

" **Nothing"**

" **Is it fine if I take you out?"**

Olivia thought about it for a second then she replied. " **Sure"**

" **Okay, I will pick you at 8:00"**

" **Okay see you then."**

Olivia had a big smile on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abby said.

"I have a date. Do we have any important things to bake?"

"No…..wait you said you had a date, with who?"

"None of your business" Olivia said.

"Tell me, please" Abby begged.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "The police officer."

"The hot one with the blue eyes?"

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Oh we need to leave now. You need a dress and I will do your hair and makeup." Abby said running to the back and getting her purse.

 **At Olivia's apartment….**

It was almost time for Fitz to come. She didn't know what to wear. All of her dresses showed too much skin and were very tight. Olivia could not find anything. She looked everywhere.

"I got something." Abby yelled from the closet.

Abby pulled out a black pencil skirt with a cream colored long sleeve shirt and nude heels.

"I saw Jlo wear this and it was cute. And I know you can rock it too."

Olivia took the outfit and put on. She had to give it to Abby it did look nice. Abby did Olivia's hair and makeup. Abby straightened Olivia's hair and gave her a few curls in the front. She knew Olivia didn't like to wear a lot of makeup so she did it light. She just did her lipstick and her mascara. Olivia looked beautiful. When Abby finished taking pictures of Olivia there was a knock on the door.

When Olivia opened the door she thought she lost her breath. He smelled and looked amazing. Fitz had on a black button up with khaki pants with black dress boots.

"You look amazing" Fitz said as he looked her up and down.

"Thanks" Olivia said. "You don't look too bad yourself"

Fitz smiled. "You ready."

"Yeah let me get my bag." Olivia as she grabbed her bag off the couch.

"You better bring her back here in one piece" Abby yelled from the bedroom.


	3. First Date

**A/N:Okay well some people have a problem with the whole situation. I am very tempted to rewrite the whole thing and start over because I'm getting the same questions over and over. "Why is Abby so careless about the whole thing? Or why would Olivia still talk to Abby if she went back to someone like that?" The whole situation happened when they were in college. They are now grown and living their life. Olivia doesn't need to be thinking about something that happened in college. She has a whole life in front of her.**

 **And if you give me enough time Abby is going to explain what happened. But anyway I really don't know if I just want to rewrite it. But I will write chapter 3 anyway. So here it is.**

Olivia was nervous to be on a date. She kept sipping her wine. They were waiting for the waitress to come back. Fitz was just looking at her. Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"What?" She said.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you for your compliment."

"So what about your family" Fitz said.

Olivia sipped some of her wine. "I don't talk to my family really. My mom and dad split up when I was 18. I am the only child….that's really it about my family."

"I sorry about what happened to you parents." Fitz said.

"It's fine." Olivia said. "What made you become a officer?"

"I don't know. It was one of my dream jobs as a kid. I did want to be president but an officer was the next best thing on the list. I just really like that I get to help people out when they are in need." Fitz said.

The waitress came back. They ordered. Olivia ordered Chicken alfredo and Fitz ordered a steak. They sat and talked when their food came out. Olivia was actually enjoying herself. Fitz was charming, he had jokes, and he was just the best to Olivia.

After dinner Fitz took her to a park. It was dark but he didn't want this moment to end with Olivia.

"So what do you like to do on the weekends when your not working?" Fitz asked.

"I either work out or I watch movies." Olivia said.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"I really love this movie called hidden figures. Have you seen it?" Olivia asked.

"Nope"

Olivia stopped. "I can't believe you just said that.

"Maybe one day we could watch it together."

"Maybe" Olivia said rubbing her arms. It was starting to get a little put his arm around Olivia.

"Is this better a little bit?" Fitz said.

"Yes" Olivia said looking into his blue eyes. "What is your favorite movie?"

"I actually like horror movies, but my favorite has to be scary movie 2."

"That movie makes no sense to me."

Fitz smiled. "So where are you from?"

"I am from here, Washington DC." Olivia said. "Where are you from?"

"I am from Santa Barbara."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 21st, when is yours?"

"Mine is September 16th" Olivia said.

They walked some more and talked some more. It was almost 12 in the morning when they got back to Olivia's apartment. They were standing outside of her apartment door.

"Thank you for taking me out. I had a lot of fun. It was nice to get to know you." Olivia said.

"No problem. Maybe we could do this again." Fitz said with a smile.

"Sure we can do this again."

Olivia was about to open the door but Fitz stopped her.

"Liv I hope this doesn't sound to weird but….. I don't want this night to end just yet. Can you stand here with me for one minute. You don't have to say anything." Fitz said.

Olivia looked at him. "Okay one minute."

Olivia stood with her back against the door. She just stared into his blue eyes. Olivia was glad he asked for this to happen. She didn't want this to end either. She wish she could just invite him in but Abby was in there and she wanted things to go slow. Olivia felt Fitz get closer to her. Her breath hitched a little. She couldn't understand how this one guy made her feel this way.

"Gn Livvie" Fitz said then gave her a hug.

"Gn Fitz"

Olivia walked into the apartment. She was thinking "Livvie, he called me Livvie. No one calls me that and he sounds so good saying it."

"Liv!" Abby yelled from the bedroom.

Olivia went to her bedroom."Why are you still here?"

"You know I want to hear all about what happened." Abby said.

"Nothing happend, It's a first date. Nothing happens on the first date." Olivia said as she got undressed in her closet then went to the bathroom.

"Liv can we talk about the whole Eric thing."

"Abby we already talked about it. I'm not mad at you."

"I know but...I just want you to understand that I didn't do it on purpose or anything."

Olivia didn't say anything so Abby could continue.

"I went to a party last night and you know me I will get drunk and have fun by myself. But anyway, I had to many drinks and I was dancing and having fun. While I was dancing a guy came up behind me and started to dance with me. I turned to see who it was but I was too drunk to notice that it was Eric. We partied a little more. He took me back to my apartment and you know what happend because you called me in the middle of it. The next morning I woke up to him beside me. I didn't want to lie to you but I just wanted you to know what happend to us that night."

"Abby like I said before. I am not mad or upset about it. That whole thing with Eric is passed me. As long as he doesn't talk or touch me im fine." Olivia said as she went to sit beside Abby on the bed.

"Thanks Liv."

"No problem, and I am guessing you are staying here." Olivia said looking at Abby.

Abby had on a pair of Olivia's pajama pants and a tank top.

"Yep i'm staying. What do you want to watch?" Abby asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to get us soe wine and popcorn while you find a movie."

Olivia took the bowl from Abby then went to the kitchen. She got wine and popped more popcorn. When Olivia got back to the room they were going to watch White Chicks. That was Abby's favorite movie. They laughed and watched the movie until they both fell asleep.


	4. I love you

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I worked on this story but i'm back and the story will continue. So enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia woke up. She moved her arm a little, she noticed Abby was gone. Olivia sat up and thought about the date Fitz and her went on the other night. She got out of bed and washed her face then she went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. While she ate her cereal she thought about all the things they did and talked about.

"He is such a gentleman. Why couldn't I meet him sooner." Olivia said to herself.

After she finished her bowl of cereal she got ready for work. She was hoping she would catch Fitz in the hallway. When she walked out she didn't see him.

" _Maybe later."_ Olivia said to herself.

Olivia went to the Bakery. She had the biggest smile on her face. She walked to the back to put her apron on.

"Why the hell are you smiling so hard?" Abby asked.

"I actually don't know. I just met him." Olivia said.

"Well tonight we are going to the club and you are going to forget all about him. Don't you dare say you have something else to do. We are going and you are going to have fun." Abby said.

"Okay" Olivia said because she knew there was no reason to argue with Abby.

Today the bakery was busy. They were finally in business. They got a lot of orders for birthdays and weddings. Olivia was happy that her dream was starting off well.

 **3 Hours Later…..**

After all the customers were gone they closed the shop. Olivia went home to take a nap so she wouldn't be tired when they went to the club.

After Olivia woke up from her hour nap she took a shower and got ready. Olivia put on a white bodycon dress. She put on a little bit of makeup she had on nude lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. Olivia curled her hair then she put on her white red bottoms. She looked herself over in the mirror then she texted Abby telling her that she was on her way.

After Olivia grabbed her purse she left. As she was leaving her apartment she saw Fitz. He had on a tank top and shorts. He was all sweaty. Olivia bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Olivia?" Fitz called.

"Huh?" Olivia said snapping back to reality.

"You look really….good." Fitz said as he looked her up and down. He could feel himself getting hard. The dress she had on fitted her curves perfectly, her hair fitted her face and her lips looked amazing. He wished he could kiss her but he didn't want to ruin what they had. He wanted to make her his wife, he wanted her to be the mother of his kids.

"Thank you." Olivia said. "Where are you coming from?" Olivia said.

"Oh...I just left the gym." Fitz said.

"That's nice, I need to get back to working out." Olivia said.

" _Is she crazy she already looks amazing."_ Fitz said to himself. "Maybe you should come with me one day." Fitz said with a smile on his face.

"Ummm i'll think about it." Olivia said then she felt her phone buzz.

" _ **Where the Hell are you?" ~ Abby**_

"Sorry I have to go, I will see you later." Olivia said then turned to walk away.

"Bye Liv." Fitz said. He stood there watching her walk away. She was so damn sexy. Her hair was bouncing as she walked and her ass looked amazing in that dress.

Olivia knew Fitz was staring at her and it made her smile. She texted Abby back and told her she was just leaving.

 **30 Minutes Later….**

Olivia finally arrived at Abby's house. Abby and Quinn were drinking already. Abby had on a red cocktail dress with black heels. Quinn had on a black bodycon dress with black heels.

"Are you two ready?" Olivia said as she took a sip of what Abby was drinking. "What the hell is in here?" She said then put her cup down.

"There is some vodka, patron, and crown royal." Abby said.

"Why are you mixing brown and white liquor together?"

"I wanted t know how it tasted." Abby said. "Whatever can we go now?"

"Sure." Olivia said then grabbed her keys and they left.

 **At The Club….**

They were at the club for a while. They were drinking and dancing. Abby talked to about three different guys. Olivia and Quinn stayed together until Quinn saw a guy and went to dance with him. When Olivia was at a booth by herself a guy came over to her.

"Hey, what is a nice looking girl like you doing here alone?" The guy said.

"My friends are actually talking to some guys."

"They aren't really good friends if they left you alone."

Olivia didn't reply. She really didn't want to talk to him.

"My name is Russell."

"My name is…...Alex" Olivia said. She was not gonna give him her real name.

"Nice to meet you Alex, would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Olivia said. She hasn't danced with a guy yet and she doesn't have a boyfriend so she thought she might as well.

Russell took her hand and they headed to the dance floor. When they got to the floor one of Olivia's favorite songs came on. It was Murder She Wrote, this was a song that always had her moving.

Olivia started to move her hips. Russell moved with her as they danced. His hands were all over her. Then they stopped when they got to her ass. Olivia didn't do anything because she was too caught up into the song. They stayed on the dance floor for a long time dancing and drinking.

 **40 Minutes Passed…**

They all finally left the club. They went back to Abby's house. Olivia was debating on if she wanted to stay or go home. Olivia ended up staying and so did Quinn. Quinn slept in the guest bed and Olivia and Abby shared a bed.

 **The Next Morning…**

Olivia got up and went home. She had a headache. She just wanted to stay in bed all day. When Olivia got back to her apartment she saw Fitz and Jerry.

"Hey Liv, can I use your shower? We ran out of hot water." Fitz said.

"Umm sure." Olivia said as she unlocked her door.

"Olivia can I watch tv?" Jerry asked.

"Sure." Olivia turned the tv on. She put it on cartoons and gave him some juice.

Olivia showed Fitz to the shower, Olivia only had one bathroom and it was in her bedroom. Olivia poured herself a glass of wine then went to her room and laid down.

 **2 Minutes went by…..**

Olivia was almost sleep until she heard her bathroom door open. When it opened Fitz walked out. He had on basketball shorts and a tank top. His hair was wet and he looked so hot.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower." Fitz said.

"Your welcome."

"Hey do you want to come over for dinner later. I'm cooking spaghetti."

"Sure I will be over."

"Okay see you later." Fitz said then left.

After Fitz left Olivia tried to go to sleep but she couldn't get him out of her mind. She wanted to take things slow with him but he was just so amazing. Sine Olivia couldn't go to sleep she went to the kitchen to take some medicine so she could sleep. After she did that she turned on the tv and went to sleep.

 **6 Hours Later…**

It was almost 5:00 when Olivia woke up. Her headache was gone and she felt a lot better. Olivia got out of bed and took a shower. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt and put her hair in a ponytail. Olivia went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine then turned on some music. She got out her notebook so she could sketch out a wedding cake. It was supposed to be a purple and white square wedding cake. Olivia had a few ideas in her head.

 **3 minutes later…..**

Olivia finished her sketch. As soon as she finished it her phone started to ring. When she saw who it was she smiled.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"Hi" Fitz said. "Are you ready to come over?"

"Yes, I'll be right over." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

Oliva grabbed her phone and drunk the rest of her wine. Then she left.

When Olivia got to Fitz's door she took a deep breath then she knocked.

"Livvie" FItz said then gave her a hug. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss a dinner with you."

"Come in." Fitz said.

Fitz walked Olivia to the kitchen he poured her a glass of wine and pored him a glass of scotch.

"So how was your night last night?" Fitz asked.

"I had fun thanks for asking." Olivia said then took a sip of her wine.

The stove started to beep and that meant the food was ready. Fitz set the table and he got Jerry ready for dinner. Olivia watched them from afar. She was amazed at how good he was being a single parent. He helped Jerry wash his hands and he helped him get into his chair. Olivia sat across from Fitz and Jerry sat between them.

"So Jerry what did you do today?" Olivia asked.

"I saw my godparents and godsister." Jerry said as he put spaghetti in his mouth.

"Did you have fun."

Jerry shook his head yes. "That's good." Olivia said.

"Jerry how old are you?"

"I'm 5 years old. My birthday is in a few weeks. Are you coming to my birthday party?"

"Yes I will come to your birthday party." Olivia said and smiled.

They all sat around and talked and ate the rest of their food. Fitz put Jerry to bed after they finished dinner. Fitz and Olivia were in the kitchen washing dishes.

"I'm really glad you came Liv." Fitz said as he looked at her and smiled.

Olivia smiled as she continued to clean the dishes. Fitz took the dish that was in her hand away from her. Then Olivia finally looked at him. She saw his amazing blue eyes looking at her. He smiled at her wich made her smile.

" _She is so close, I think i'm kiss her."_ Fitz said to himself.

" _He is right here, should I lean in or wait?"_ Olivia said to herself.

"Fuck it." Fitz said then kissed her. Olivia hands went straight to his hair. His curls were so soft like she dreamed. Fitz hands were all over her. He could not find a place to put them. He put his hands at the hem of her shirt. He was about to pull it off until she stopped him.

"We can't…...Not with your son in the other room." Olivia said as she licked her swollen lips.

"Okay. I just want you to know I really love you liv. I know we just met but you are different and I like that. You make me feel a certain way. " Fitz said then went back to the dishes.

Olivia shook her head then turned Fitz's head and kissed him again. Fitz picked Olivia up and carried her to his bedroom. He pushed her into the wall. Olivia kicked her shoes off and wrapped her legs around him. Fitz was kissing all over her. He was kissing her lips, her neck and place where skin was showing. He pinned her hands into her chest.

"Take off your clothes." His voice went deep and was full of lust.

Olivia obeyed his command. His voice made her even more eager. Fitz stepped back as Olivia took her clothes off. When she was left in only a red lace bra and matching panties Fitz kissed her then lifted her and put her on the bed. Fitz went between her legs and started to take his shirt off. Olivia ran her hand down his hard abs. _He is just so sexy_ she thought. Fitz started to kiss up and down her body knowing he was leaving marks. Fitz kissed her neck then went to her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" Fitz asked. He didn't want her to regret this later and hate him.

"I'm sure." Olivia said then kissed him.

Fitz kissed her then he went back down her body. He went to her center and inhaled. She smelt so good. Fitz pulled her pantie down. He started to kiss her up and down her legs. When he was at her center Olivia's breath hitched.

Fitz licked her once. Olivia gasped. Then Fitz did it again and again. He kept going until he heard Olivia begging him not to stop. Olivia had a fistfull of his curls. He was amazing. Fitz could tell Olivia was close, her legs were shaking, her breathing was faster than before and she was pulling on his curls for dear life.

"Fitz….yess…...Just….like that." Olivia breathed out. "I'm so…..Fuckkkk." Olivia breathed out as her orgasm took over her.

Fitz kissed back up her body then kissed her. Fitz pulled his sweatpants and boxers off. He then positioned himself and slid into her slowly. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. He saw that she was the one. The way she was looking at him made him feel like she was gonna be one day.

Olivia saw that he was the man she was looking for. An actual guy she can actually love and know that will appreciate her the way she is. "I love you too Fitz." Olivia said. Olivia kissed him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Fitz picked up his pace when she said she loved him too. Fitz's stokes were long and hard. Olivia nails were digging into his skin.

"Yes…..Fitz….Mmmmmm" Olivia moaned.

Her moans were music to his ears. Fitz was so close an so was Olivia. Fitz started to rub her bundle of nerves and that did it for her.

"Shit….Fitz" Olivia moaned out.

Fitz came undone with her. He fell beside her on the bed. Olivia cuddled into the side of him.

"I meant what I said earlier, Livvie." Fitz said.

"And I meant it when I said I loved you."

Fitz held onto Olivia making sure she didn't go anywhere. He kissed her head and they both fell asleep.


	5. Are we together now?

**The Next Morning…**

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. She was trying to figure out where she was. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost 10:00. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed that she didn't have any clothes on and saw that there were clothes all over the floor. She tried to think about what happend last night. Then the door opened.

"Good Morning." Fitz said with a smile.

"Good Morning" Olivia smiled.

"I made you breakfast." Fitz said as he held up a lap tray with a bunch of food.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." He said as he sat the tray in her lap. He gave her a kiss on her forehead then smiled.

Olivia looked at him. "What?"

"You are so beautiful. I'm so glad I met you. I hope what happend last night doesn't change us." Fitz said.

Olivia looked in his eyes. She saw worry in his eyes. Olivia put the tray on the nightstand beside her and moved towards him. She put her hands on his face and kissed his lips.

"It will not change us. Last night was amazing. I told you I loved you and I meant it. It is really hard for me to say those words to someone but you are different." Olivia said as she looked into his eyes.

Fitz grabbed Olivia and put her in his lap so she was straddling him. Olivia's giggles filled the room and it was music to his ears.

"Fitz I don't have on any clothes and it is cold in here." Olivia said through giggles.

Fitz pulled Olivia's body close to his. "Is this better?" He said.

"Perfect." Olivia said then kissed him.

They sat like that for a while in silence taking each other presences in. Then Fitz broke the silence.

"Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, Why?"

"Well you never told me if you would go to the gym with me and i'm going today and I want to know if you wanted to go." Fitz said smiling.

"Sure, I will go to the gym with you"

All Fitz did was smile. "I'll go warm your food up for you." Fitz said then left the room.

Olivia grabbed her phone. She saw she had 13 missed calls from Abby. Olivia dialed her number.

"Olivia thank God. I thought you were dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I have been trying to call you and I came to your house and you didn't answer the door, then I used my key and noticed you weren't there."

"Well I'm fine."

Fitz came back into the room and gave Olivia her food.

"I'm gonna get dressed so we can leave."

Olivia gave him a thumbs up.

"Who was that? Why are they getting dressed? Who's house are you at? Is it the guy I saw you dancing with at the club?"

" One, it's none of your business, two, none of your business, and three none of your business and four, No."

"You know I'm gonna find out and your not gonna be able to keep it a secret." Abby said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I have to go see you Monday."

"Olivia Carolyn Po…." Olivia hung up the phone before Abby could finish.

Olivia ate her breakfast as she watched Fitz out the corner of her eye. He was in his closet getting dressed. His door was cracked. Olivia kept looking him up and down.

" _God his body is amazing. Omg he has a nice ass too."_ Olivia said to herself.

"Hey Fitz, where's Jerry?"

"He is with his godparents. They always get him on the weekends."

"Oh okay." Olivia said then put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Olivia finished the rest of her food. Then she got up and put on what she had on the other night. Her and Fitz went to her apartment. Fitz sat in her living room and watched tv. Olivia went into her bedroom. She took a shower then she got dressed. She put on leggings, a sports bra and a workout jacket over it. She put her hair in a high ponytail then they left.

They went to the gym right beside their apartment building. They worked out for about an hour. Olivia caught Fitz looking at her ass a few times. Everytime she caught him he tried to pretend he was tying his shoe or he would pretend he was stretching.

After they finished at the gym Olivia went to her apartment and Fitz went to his. They both took a shower then they met back in the hallway. They were going to go get something quick to eat then they were going to go pick up Jerry.

"So Liv what do you want to eat?"

"Umm I don't know I don't want anything heavy since we just worked out. Let's go get some sandwiches at this new sandwich place down the street."

"Okay." Fitz said then took her hand in his and they walked out to his car.

As they were riding in the car Fitz was asking her different questions.

"So Olivia what is your full name?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope."

"Okay, ."

Olivia smiled. "How many kids do you want in the future?" Fitz asked.

"Well as a kid I always wanted just one but if I marry the right guy I want maybe two or three." Olivia said.

"Do you want boys or girls?"

"I mostly want boys but whichever one I will be happy with. What about you?"

"I want girls." Fitz said smiling.

They finally arrived at the sandwich place. Fitz opened opened Olivia's door and helped her out the car. They went into the place and ordered their sandwiches. Fitz got a turkey sandwich and Olivia got a cucumber sandwich. They ate and got to know each other. After they finished their food they went to get Jerry.

 **30 Minutes Later…..**

They arrived at Jerry's godparents house. Fitz used his key to get in,when they went in they were met with a lot of laughter. Fitz smiled and and went into the living room.

"You guys watching a movie without me?"

"Unkle Fizz!" Ella screamed as she jumped out of her dad's lap.

"How is my favorite girl?"

"Good."

"Are you behaving."

"Yes."

"Good, that means you get kisses from the kissy monster." Fitz said as he started to kiss Ella. Ella giggled as her Uncle gave her kisses.

Olivia stayed in the background. It was nice seeing him interact with kids.

"Hey Fitz" James said.

"Hey James. Hey Cy."

"Hey Fitz."

"How was Jerry?"

"He was good, we went and got ice cream and we went to the park."

"Did you have fun Jer?"

"Yes Daddy." Jerry said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Unkle Fizz."

"Yes Ella Bella?"

"Who is that?" Ella said pointing at Olivia.

"Well this is my…..girlfriend Olivia." Fitz said as he walked over to her.

"Hi Owiva." Ella said.

"Hi Ella, You are a very beautiful Girl." Olivia said.

"Tank You."

Fitz put Ella down and she got back on the couch with Jerry.

"Cy, James. This is Olivia. Olivia these are Jerry's godparents."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you, you are very beautiful." James said.

"Thank You." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you, Finally Fitz brings a woman over It seems like it's been years." Cyrus said.

Olivia started to laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny Cy" Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"It's really nice to meet you all."

"So You two are really boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Ummm" Olivia looked at Fitz. "Yes we are boyfriend and girlfriend." Olivia said with a smile.

"Im happy for you two. Olivia Fitz is a really good guy." Cyrus said.

"I bet he is."

The movie had ended Ella was asleep on the couch. Jerry got up and went to Olivia.

Olivia picked him him and he laid his head on her shoulder and went to sleep. Olivia felt like she wanted to cry. She held him close and kissed his cheek. Fitz looked at her and smiled.

" _She is definitely the one for me"_ Fitz said to himself.

"Well we need to get him home." Fitz said.

"Well alright, see you next weekend get home safe. Nice to meet you again Olivia." Cyrus said.

James gave them hugs then kissed Jerry. Fitz went over to Ella and Gave her a kiss.

"Can I tuck her in before I go, please?" Fitz asked.

"Sure Fitz." James said.

Fitz took Ella upstairs. "You might want to sit down, he's gonna be up there for a while." Cyrus said.

Olivia took a seat and adjusted Jerry so him and her were comfortable.

"So Liv…. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yes, Fitz calls me that." Olivia said.

"Good, So Olivia how did you and Fitz meet?" Cyrus asked.

"I was moving into my apartment and I was unpacking and my stuff fell out my box and he helped me out." Olivia said with a smile.

"How long have you two known each other?" James asked.

"It's been about a few days." Olivia said.

"Do you really love him." Cyrus asked.

"Yes, Fitz is a really amazing guy. Whoever Mellie was she was lucky. Fitz is an amazing father. He is really loving and just awesome. His parents raised a fantastic man." Olivia said.

"Cy I really like her." James said.

Olivia smiled. "You two are actually moving fast. He has brought by some girls in the past and they never lasted, but you and him seem perfect you love him, he loves you. He will take great care of you. If anything happens call me and I will set his ass straight. Because he does not need to lose a girl like you." Cyrus said.

"Thank you." Olivia said.

Fitz came back downstairs. They told everyone goodnight and left. While Olivia and Fitz were in the car she wanted to ask him something that was on her mind.

"So we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If you want. We can wait if that's what you want. I just want you to be happy." Fitz said.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Olivia said.

They got back to their apartments. Fitz made sure Olivia got home safely. He then put Jerry in bed then he got in bed and called Olivia.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"Hi… I just wanted to call and say goodnight and that I love you."

"I love you too and goodnight." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

She went into the kitchen and got her a glass of wine. As she drunk it she smiled. She was finally gonna get the guy of her dreams.

 **A/N: So I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. Another Successful Day

A/N: This Chapter will be in Fitz's POV. Hope you like it.

Olivia woke up and got ready for work. She took her notebook with her so she could finish the cake for the wedding. When Olivia walked out she saw Fitz and Jerry. A week had passed and Olivia and FItz have gotten a lot closer. On Jerry's birthday Olivia and Jerry got really close. They played and talked about almost everything.

"Hi" Fitz said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi"

"Hi Liv." Jerry said.

"Hi Jer." Olivia said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Liv you wanna get a coffee after I take Jerry to school?"

"Sure." Olivia said.

"I'll meet you at the one by the bakery." Fitz said then gave her another kiss.

"Okay, have a good day at school Jerry."

They all parted ways. It was about 30 minutes later when Fitz arrived at the coffee shop. Olivia was on her phone. She didn't notice him walk in. Fitz went to where she was sitting. He kissed her neck and Olivia gasped.

"Fitz what the hell, You scared me half to deaf." Olivia said as she tried to get her breathing together.

"Sorry babe." Fitz said then kissed her. "What's on your schedule for today?"

"I have to finish a wedding cake and I have to make cupcakes for a baby shower." Olivia said.

Olivia had already ordered their coffee. Olivia was looking at Fitz up and down. He caught her gaze.

"What?" He smiled.

"You are so damn fine in that uniform." Olivia said and bit her lip. "We might have to use those handcuffs one day."

Fitz thought about it for a moment. As he thought about it he could feel himself getting hard. "Liv don't start something you can't finish." Fitz said in a deep voice.

"I love you so much." Olivia said then went over to him and kissed him. "I might have to come over tonight to show you how bad i've been." Olivia said then bit his ear. "See ya babe." Olivia saith then left the cafe.

Fitz sat there for a moment. This woman was amazing he thought. He looked out the window and watched her walk. "Damn" Fitz said. Then he finally got up and went to work.

Fitz drove to the police department. He loved his job. He loved that he got to help people everyday even if it was something so simple.

"Fitzgerald" Fitz heard then smiled.

"What's up Charlie."

"How you been?" Charlie asked. Charlie was a friend of Fitz's. Him and Fitz went to highschool together. After high school they went their separate ways but they kept in touch.

"I've been great,How about you?"

"I've been great, how my little guy."

"He's great, you should come see him one day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Fellas" They heard from behind them. It was another friend of Fitz's.

"What's up Marcus." Charlie and Fitz said. Marcus and Fitz went to college together and they were partners. He was the one that hooked him and Mellie up.

"What you guys up too…...wait a damn minute." Marcus said then looked Fitz up and down.

"What?"

"Who is she?" Marcus said.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz said.

"Man your whipped, who is she. She must me fine as hell cause your glowing." Marcus said.

"Yeah I knew something was off about him." Charlie said.

Fitz smiled as he thought about Olivia. "Yeah he's whipped." Marcus said. "Can we see a picture of her or something." Marcus said.

Fitz pulled out his phone and turned it on. It was a picture of her and Jerry. They were standing in front of the White House.

"No offense man...But damn, how the hell you get so damn lucky." Marcus said.

"I don't know, It must be a Grant thing." Fitz said.

"Sure is, she is hot." Charlie said.

"Alright that's enough." Fitz said and put his phone back in his pocket.

"How the hell did you meet her?" Marcus said.

"We live in the same apartment building." Fitz said.

"Lucky motherfucker." Charlie said.

"Officers there is a code 100 in front of a bank. Get there as soon as possible." The Chef said on the intercom.

"Hit and Run, this is going to be a long day." Charlie said as he drunk the rest of his coffee then grabbed his hat.

"Lets go guys." Fitz said.

20 Minutes Later….

They arrived to the crime scene. There we cops,detectives and a bunch of people surrounding the area.

There was a woman crying and a man trying to help her calm down.

"What's going on Sam?" Fitz asked.

"There was a hit and run. A man was walking across the street and a car came out of nowhere and hit him and kept going."

"What's the name of the guy that got hit?"

"His name is… Brian."

"Okay thanks, i'm gonna go try and to talk to the lady." fitz said then went to the lady.

"Hey ma'am, I'm Officer Grant. Can you tell me what happend?" Fitz said.

The lady was still crying. "Hey ma'am he will be fine, i promise you. He is getting help right now and I bet he will wake up any minute now." Fitz said trying to help her out a little.

The lady wiped her eyes. "Sorry that's my husband Brian. My name is Willow." She said.

"Okay Willow, do you think you can tell me what you saw or what happend?" Fitz said.

"Ummm..sure. Me and my husband were walking across the street and a car came out of nowhere and hit him. When it hit him it kept driving then turned down a street. He pushed me out the way because the car was heading for me and wanted to me and the baby to be safe." Willow explained.

"Did you get to see what the driver looked like?" Fitz asked.

"No his windows were tinted." Willow said.

"Okay, thank you Willow, we will find the man who did this and he will be behind bars for a while." Fitz said.

"Thank you Officer Grant." Willow said then hugged him.

"You are welcome."

Fitz went to the ambulance to see if Brian was going to make it. "Is he gonna be okay?" Fitz said.

"Well he has a concussion and a few broken bones but he should wake up we really don't know." A Medic said.

"Well I want you to keep me posted."

"Yes sir." The medic said.

Fitz looked around to see if you could find anything that would maybe help them find the person that did this. Fitz eye caught a camera on a building. He called the I.T guy at the department.

"Hey Huck, do you think you can get into the cameras on Illinois Avenue."

"Yeah sure give me a sec." Huck said.

Fitz could hear Huck typing, "Got it. Do you know what color the car is?"

"Give me a sec." Fitz walked over to Willow. "Do you see the color of the car?"

"Ummm it was a black Nissan Altima." Willow said.

"Found it." Huck said.

"Okay the windows are tinted. Do you think you can get the license plate?" Fitz asked.

"Yep, The license plate number is G7-2150" Huck said.

"Okay thanks Huck." Fitz said then hung up the phone.

Fitz went to tell Marcus and Charlie. The three of them got into their cars and went to find the guy. Fitz put the number in the computer. When they got the location where the car was Fitz was speeding to get the guy.

When they arrived to the location they saw the car. Fitz parked in a alleyway.

"Okay Charlie and I are gonna go in and see if we can find him. We will call you for backup if we need it. But stay out here and watch for anything." Fitz said to Marcus.

"Okay,I got you." Marcus said.

Fitz and Charlie went to the side of the car. They looked inside to see if they could find anything. When they couldn't find anything they went to the door.

Fitz banged on the door. "Police, we need to ask you a few questions."

They didn't an answer. "We just want to ask a few questions." Fitz said. They didn't get a answer again.

"Walk around back and see if you see anything. I'm gonna break down this door." Fitz said.

Charlie went to the back of the house. Fitz pulled out his gun. He then kicked the door down. "LAPD put your hands up." Fitz said.

The guy that was in there pulled out a gun and started to shoot at Fitz. "I need back up! Code 10-32. I repeat I need backup!" Fitz said.

Fitz was hiding behind the door. "Sir I need you to put the gun down Now!" Fitz yelled.

"Hell no." The man yelled.

Fitz looked and saw Charlie. He was sneaking up towards the guy.

"Alright I'll put my gun down." Fitz said with his hands up.

Charlie was behind the guy. He put his gun to the back of his head. "Drop the gun." Charlie said.

The guy finally dropped his gun. Charlie arrested the guy and patted him down for anything. Charlie found a wallet and threw it at Fitz.

"Lets see who we have here." Fitz said as he looked at the guys id. "Jake Ballard, Well you have earned yourself a few years in jail." Fitz said.

They arrested the guy and took him to the department. After Fitz finished dealing with everything at work he went to get Jerry and they went home. He helped Jerry with his homework, then they sat around and watched tv.

20 Minutes Later….

Fitz's phone started to ring. When He heard it he smiled. He had a ringtone set for Olivia. All he had to hear was forever my lady by Jodeci and he knew it was her. Fitz picked up the phone.

"Hey, sweet baby." Fitz said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry I woke you baby." Olivia said.

"No your fine." Fitz said.

"I see you had a crazy day." Olivia said. "It's all over tv."

"Yeah pretty crazy" Fitz said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. I love you goodnight." Olivia said.

"Good Night Livvie." Fitz said.

After they hung up the phone. Fitz took Jerry to bed. Then Fitz took a shower then got in bed. Another successful day.

A/N: Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Relax

**A/N: I don't know yet about Jake's whole story but we will see later on in the story. This whole story takes place in DC.**

Olivia woke up and got ready for work. Today she had to take the cake to the wedding then she had to make cupcakes. After she got ready she met Fitz and Jerry in the hallway as usual. Fitz and Olivia met at the coffee shop and got coffee before they went to work.

After they finished their coffee Fitz went to work and Olivia went to the bakery. Olivia was hoping not to run into Abby or that Abby gave up on trying to find out who Olivia was talking too. Olivia went to her office. She got on her computer and checked her email. After she did that she went into the kitchen. When she walked in she thought she was going to fall on the floor because of her laughing so hard. Abby was in the kitchen dancing with a big smile on her face. Abby had rhythm she just couldn't dance.

"And why the hell are you so happy." Olivia said startling Abby.

"Well one I know who your dating and two I'm talking guy too." Abby said.

"How the hell you know who i'm dating?"

"I'm not telling you." Abby said still dancing.

"Well who are you talking to?"

"You the guy from the club?"

"Which one Abby?"

"He had brown hair and like a blue shirt…..anyway his name is Stephen." Abby said.

"Well congratulations, I hope he shows you out of your hoeing ways." Olivia said then washed her hands and put an apron on.

"I don't think so." Abby said as she did the same as Olivia.

They were making cupcakes for a while the cupcakes were blue with a letter B's on them.

"Liv do you know what they are naming the boys?" Abby asked.

"I think she said Bryson and Brian.I can't remember." Olivia said.

They finished the cup cakes. Abby went to take the cup cakes to the baby shower and Olivia took the cake she was working on to the wedding. After they finished at the bakery they closed up. Olivia was on her way home when she passed a store. It had oils and candles. Olivia thought it would be nice to give Fitz a massage to help you relax after work. She bought strawberry edible oil and a few strawberry candles. Olivia called Fitz.

"Hey babe, I got off early what are you doing tonight?"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything tonight...Why?" Fitz asked curious even though if Olivia was surprising him she wasn't gonna tell him what it is.

"You will find out." Olivia said. "Will Jerry be home tonight?"

"No James is picking him up." Fitz said. He could hear Olivia let out a loud yes in the phone.

"Okay see you later. Love you." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

 **One Hour Later….**

Fitz went home. He was exhausted from work, he was so tired. He was planning on walking into the house and just get on the couch and go to sleep until it was time for him to go get Jerry.

When Fitz got to his apartment door he smelled strawberry's. He was wondering what was going on in his apartment. When he opened the door there were candles lit all over his apartment. He then heard music playing.

It was one of his favorite songs. Until the End of Time by Beyonce and Justin Timberlake. Fitz smiled. He put his hat on the kitchen table then followed the music. When he got to his bedroom he smiled. Olivia was on his bed with a tray of strawberries.

"Hi" She said then smiled.

"Hi" Fitz said. "What's all this?"

Olivia got off the bed and went to him. "I know you probably had a long day and you look tired so I just wanted to do something to help you relax."

"Thanks Liv. You are so awesome." Fitz said then kissed her.

Olivia pulled at his shirt. "Take this off."

Fitz did as he was told, Fitz was now shirtless just the way she wanted him. Olivia took him over to the bed. And sat him down on it. She grabbed the strawberries and fed him one. Fitz let out a groan. Strawberries were his favorite.

Olivia smiled at him then kissed him. She fed him a few more. "Now I want you to lay on your stomach." Olivia said.

"Okay." Fitz said then laid on his stomach. Olivia kissed his neck then his back. Then she poured the oil on his back and started to rub it in. Fitz fell asleep instantly. Her hands felt like heaven to him. When Olivia heard him snoring she laughed. She massaged his shoulders where he was most tense at.

Olivia started to kiss Fitz's back again. Then she went to his ear. "Babe." Olivia whisperd. Fitz didn't move. "Babe" Olivia said a little louder. Then he woke up.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Liv." Fitz said.

"Your fine. That means you are relaxed." "Can you flip over please." She said.

Fitz flipped over so now he was on his back. Olivia poured the oil on his chest and stomach and started to rub it in.

"Thank you so much Liv. I really needed this." Fitz said.

"You don't have to thank me. I will do anything to make you feel better." Olivia said.

Olivia started to kiss Fitz then she kissed his neck then his chest then his stomach. Then she went back up his body.

"I love you so much Fitz." Olivia said then kissed him.

"I love you more Livvie." Fitz said then kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her body then switched their positions. He was now on top of her, He kissed her, then he kissed her neck where he recently found out was her weak spot.

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck. Fitz started to go down her body. He went to her stomach and kissed it. He then pulled her shirt off, squeezed a strawberry on her stomach then sucked and kissed her stomach. He went to her thigh and started to kiss and suck on her legs and thighs. Olivia could feel herself getting wetter.

Fitz then pulled her shorts and her panties down. He kissed her thigh again then licked her center then he continued to do what he was doing. Olivia's hands could not find anything to grip on. Fitz then kissed up her body again. He didn't want her to finish just yet.

"Now it's time for you to relax." Fitz said in her ear in a deep voice. Fitz started to rub her spot. Olivia let out a moan. Then Fitz put his fingers inside of her. He felt how wet she was.

"Livvie your so wet. I love it when your wet for me."

All Olivia could do was let out moans. Fitz picked up his speed, and Olivia's moans got louder. Fitz took his fingers out of her. Olivia groaned in frustration of him stopping. He then took his fingers to his mouth and licked his fingers.

"So sweet." Fitz said then licked his lips.

Fitz then kissed Olivia so she could taste herself. Fitz the stood over Olivia and undressed the rest of his clothes. Olivia sat up on her elbows and watched him. He was just so handsome.

He smiled when he saw her looking up him up and down. "See something you like." Fitz said.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded her head. Fitz went between her legs. "Well I wonder what it is." He said as he rubbed his member against her entrance.

Olivia's breath hitched. Fitz kissed her stomach then he kissed each of her breast. He showed each one attention. He finally entered Olivia. As soon as he slid in Olivia moaned loudly. She loved this man so much and she was happy she met him. Fitz was going slow and his strokes were deep. He picked Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around him. He sat on the bed so now that she was straddling him. Fitz kissed her as he started to move in and out of her. Olivia threw her head back, he was so deep and she was so close to coming undone.

"Come on baby. I got you." Fitz said then kissed her neck.

Olivia let out a moan and came undone. Fitz held her tight as she came undone. He then laid her back down.

"Turn around." He told her. Olivia did as she was told. He then entered her from behind. Olivia moaned and her dropped her head into the bed.

"Like that baby….just….like that." Olivia breathed out.

Fitz slapped her ass which made Olivia gasp. She wasn't expecting it but she liked it. Fitz started to speed up. His stokes were fast and deep. After a few more strokes Fitz and Olivia came undone. Fitz fell beside Olivia, He kissed her shoulder then her cheek.

"Thank you so much for tonight again. I really needed it. I love you so much and I am so happy I met you." Fitz said.

"You so welcome and I love you too." Olivia said then kissed him.

Fitz's phone started to ring. "That must be Cy. I have to go get Jerry." Fitz said then kissed Olivia. "I'll be back."

Fitz got up and got dressed. When he left Olivia took a shower. She then went into his closet and got one of his shirts she put on his navy shirt then her shorts. She went to his kitchen to see if he had anything to eat. When she didn't find anything she ordered a pizza. She poured herself some wine while she waited for the pizza. The pizza came 30 minutes later and Fitz and Jerry got home not to long after. When fitz opened the door Jerry ran to Olivia.

"Liv!"

Olivia turned around and smiled. She picked up the boy that was running towards her. "How my favorite little guy." She said then gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm good."

"Did you have fun with uncle Cy and Uncle James?"

"Yes." He said.

"That's good. Go wash up so we can eat." Olivia said then gave him another kiss.

Jerry gave Olivia a kiss on her cheek then went to go get washed up. Fitz stood back and watch the connection between his girlfriend and son. It was the best moment ever. Fitz went behind Olivia and kissed her neck.

"Wonder where you got this from." Fitz said as he tugged at her shirt.

"I got it from a certain someone." She said then turned around in his arms. "Go wash up so we can eat." Olivia said the kissed him.

Fitz went to get washed up. Olivia made them plates. They sat at the table and talked about their day. Jerry talked about what he did with his godparents. After they all ate Olivia put Jerry to bed while Fitz cleaned up. After Olivia put Jerry to bed Fitz and her sat on the couch and watched a movie. Olivia fell asleep in Fitz's arms. He carried her to bed and they both fell asleep.


	8. we are what?

**A/N: Olivia and Fitz have been together for a Few Months Now and they live with each other now BTW. Enjoy :)**

 **Two Months Later….**

It was 5:00 in the morning. Olivia has been running back and forth to the bathroom. She has been nauseous all morning and some of the night. Fitz had went to work but he didn't stay long because he was too worried about Olivia.

"Livvie?" Fitz called out when he got home.

"Bathro…" She trailed off as she threw up into the toilet.

Fitz went to the bathroom with her and sat on the floor beside her. He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "Are you sure it wasn't the pizza from last night?" Fitz asked.

"I promise you it wasn't." Olivia said.

"Do you want to go to the doctor to see what it is?"

"Yeah. I think I threw up everything that was inside of me." Olivia said.

Fitz helped her stand up. He turned the shower on then helped her out her clothes. Fitz got his key for Olivia's apartment. He went and got her underwear, a shirt and sweatpants. He wanted her to be comfortable. When Fitz came back Olivia was brushing her teeth. He gave her the clothes he picked out. She changed and they left to go to the doctor.

 **40 Minutes Later…..**

It didn't take them long to get there because Fitz was driving fast. They sat in the waiting area not for long. Olivia got through half of the paperwork before they were called. Olivia Fitz made it to the room. Fitz helped her sit on the exam table. The nurse asked a few questions then she left.

"You okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me."

"You don't have to thank me. I will always go with you to make sure you are okay." Fitz said.

They heard a knock and the doctor walked in. "Hi Olivia, I'm ." He said shaking her hand.

"Hi . Thank you for checking on me."

"No problem." He said then smiled at her.

"Hi Dr. I'm Fitzgerald. Olivia's boyfriend."

"Hi ." Drake said then shook his hand. "So what brings you here?"

"Well around 12:00 last night I was very nauseous and now I can't stop throwing up." Olivia said.

"Okay let me check you out." Drake said.

He checked her heart, then he checked her throat. He checked her blood pressure then her temperature. "Well I don't see anything wrong. But I do want to check something. When was the last time your period came?

"Umm it was at the end of last month. It hasn't came yet why?" Olivia said.

"Can you take this and go pee in it so I can run some test."

"Umm Sure." Olivia said then took the cup he had. Olivia came back from the bathroom and gave him the cup.

"Okay I will be right back." Drake said then left.

 **10 Minutes Later…...**

"Okay So I have good news." Drake said.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"So we ran test and well congratulations you are 2 weeks pregnant."

"Are you serious!?" Olivia said as tears ran down her face.

"We are gonna have a baby?" Fitz said and looked at Olivia then back at the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head. Fitz went to Olivia and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead then her lips.

"I'll you two a minute, I'll be back." Drake said.

Olivia cried for a few seconds. "We are going to be parents." Olivia said.

"Is this okay. It's not to early for this. I want you to know whatever you want im here. I want you happy. I will be here every step of the way." Fitz said.

"This is fantastic. I'm happy we are going to be parents. I love you." Olivia said then kissed him.

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz went down to her belly. "I love you too baby Grant." Fitz said then kissed her belly.

"I'm going to be a Mommy." Olivia said. She was happy that she was pregnant. As long as it was with Fitz she was happy.

The doctor came back in. "Okay Olivia. You will check ups every three weeks. COngrats again. Drake said then shook their hands then left.

When they got to the car. Olivia and fitz couldn't stop smiling. "We are going to parents." Fitz said then looked at her.

"We are gonna be parents." Olivia said then kissed him.

Fitz and Olivia went back to his apartment. Olivia got in bed and went to sleep. Fitz kissed Olivia then went to work.

When Fitz arrived at work he was smiling and had a pep in his step. He walked into the break room and got him some coffee. Charlie and Marcus walked in.

"Why are you so happy?" Charlie said.

"Well me and my girlfriend just found out that she is pregnant." Fitz said with a smile.

"Your serious." Marcus said.

"Yeah."

"Congrats man." Charlie said then patted his back.

"Yeah congrats." Marcus said.

"Thanks guys. So anything on that Ballard case?" Fitz asked.

"Umm no they are still asking questions." Marcus said.

"Anything on the couple?" Fitz asked.

"Nope" Charlie said.

As soon as Charlie said the one of the Officers Tom walked in. "Fitz there is a lady named Willow who needs you at the hospital."

"Okay, thanks Tom." Fitz said. "Be back." He said to Charlie and Marcus.

Fitz arrived at the hospital. He gave the lady at the counter Brian's name then he went to find him. When he found the room he held his breath. When he walked in he released his breath.

"Hi Officer Grant." Willow said the gave him a hug.

"Hi Willow, hello Brian." Fitz said.

"Hi Officer Grant. Willow told me about you. I'm glad you care so much about us."

"It's my job kinda, I like to make sure the people I help are to okay." Fitz said.

"Thank you so much for coming." Willow said.

"Your welcome, Brian you are a survivor and that is amazing. Today I found out my girlfriend is pregnant and if me and her were in your situation I would have done the same thing."

"Congratulations and thank you for understanding."

"No problem man."

" _ **Officer Grant and Officer Walker there is a code 19 at a bar. The location should be on your computer."**_

"I gotta go, Stay strong man." Fitz said then gave Brian and Willow a hug then left.

Fitz met Marcus at the location that was sent to them. When they got there they saw the guy that was drunk. Fitz shook his head. "Here we go."

They walked in. Fitz went to the bartender. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Edison Davis." The Bartender said.

"Okay, and we were called why?"

"Well he was trying to leave and I told him he was too drunk to leave so he got mad and started to cuss me out. I just want y'all to take him home that's all."

"Okay, we will get him home safely." Fitz said then went over to Marcus. "We just have to take him home."

"Alright." Marcus said. "Hey man, we are here to take you home. We don't want any problems." Marcus said as he walked towards him with his hands up.

"Fuck off." Edison said.

"We are just trying to help you."

"I don't need your fucking help" Edison said.

Fitz walked around the bar while Marcus had his attention. Fitz went up behind Edison and handcuffed him.

"What the hell are you doing."

"We are taking you home." Fitz said then took him to the car.

Fitz put him in the back seat. Then they took him home. While they were riding Edison calmed down. "You guys seem cool. Thanks for doing this." Edison said.

"No problem." Marcus said.

"It's just been hard for me. My girlfriend broke up with me last month. She was just so amazing."

"I'm to hear that."

"Yeah Olivia was amazing." Edison said.

Fitz's heart stopped. " _Is he talking about my Liv… No he can't be. If so i'm glad she left him."_ Fitz said to himself.

Marcus looked at Fitz. "Is he talking about your girlfriend." Marcus mouthed.

Fitz shrugged his shoulders. After they dropped Edison off. Fitz and Marcus finished up the rest of their work day. Fitz went home and thought about talking to Olivia about Edison. After Fitz made Jerry a snack he went to his bedroom where he knew he would find her.

"Hey Livvie."

"Hey babe, how was your day?"

"It was good, I think I kinda met an ex of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was drunk at a bar and we had to take him home. His name was Edison." Fitz said as he started to undress.

"Yeah, I ended that relationship before I moved here. It's nothing really he just wasn't the one for me, but know I have a man that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Olivia said.

Fitz kissed her. "And I met a woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. How has baby Grant been?" Fitz said as he rubbed her still flat stomach.

"Still been really nauseous but it's worth it."

"It is and I bet you it will get better over time."

"I hope so." Olivia said then kissed him.


	9. Do you really love her?

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone for a while. I was sick with the flu but I'm back. When I said that Olivia and Edison broke up months ago I meant she broke up with him before she got out of college. Fitz went to Olivia's place to get her stuff because they haven't moved all of her stuff to his place yet, but now they are officially moved in together. I hope that answers your questions. Now Enjoy the Story :).**

 **1 Month Later ….**

Olivia and Jerry went out. Olivia wanted to spend some time with him and tell him that he is going to be a big brother soon. She asked Fitz if it was okay if she told him and he was fine with it. Olivia took Jerry to the park. She pushed him on the swing. She watched him play on the playground and they went down the slide a few times together. Olivia then took him to get ice cream.

After they got their ice cream they sat down and ate.

"So Jer, How is school?" Olivia asked.

"It's good, I have a lot of friends there."

"That's good." Olivia said then ate some of her ice cream. She looked at Jerry and realized he wasn't eating. "Jer is everything okay?"

"I have a question."

"Okay?"

"Are you going to be my mommy. I really want you to be my mommy. Cause I love you a lot. I want you and Daddy to be together forever and I want us to be a family." Jerry said.

Olivia smiled and wiped away a tear. "Come here Jer."

Jerry went to the side with Olivia. Olivia hugged him then kissed his forehead. "If that's what you want then I'll be your mommy. I love so much too. We are gonna be a family and me and your dad will be together forever. I promise." Olivia said then kissed his forehead again.

"Okay Mommy" he said then hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I have to tell you something." Olivia said then wiped her tears.

"Yes?"

"You are going to be a big brother soon."

"I'm gonna have a little sister or brother?"

Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"Yay" He said then kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"But don't tell you Uncle Cy and Uncle James Okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Jerry said.

They finished their ice cream. Then Olivia took Jerry to Cyrus and James house so Jerry could play with his god sister. Olivia then went to the bakery. She greeted the customers that were sitting and eating.

"Hi Quinn." Olivia said then went to her office. Quinn was at the front helping customers.

After Olivia put her stuff down in her office she went to the kitchen. She saw Abby working on cupcakes.

"Hi Abby."

"Hi Liv" Abby said not looking up.

Olivia hasn't told Abby about her pregnancy yet. But she thought today would be a good day.

"So Abby, what do think about us going out to dinner tonight. You, Quinn and me?"

"Yeah, Finally another girls night out."

 **4 Hours Later…..**

So Olivia went home to change. She texted Fitz and told her where she was going to be and that Jerry was at his godparents house. After Olivia got dressed she went to the restaurant they were meeting up at.

Before Olivia walked into the restaurant she gave herself a little pep talk.

" _You got this Liv, it's Abby and Quinn why the hell are you so nervous. Well you know Quinn will be happy but Abby we don't know."_ Olivia took a deep breath before she entered the restaurant.

Olivia walked into the restaurant. She looked around until she saw Abby and Quinn. When she found them she went over and gave them hugs and kisses. They ordered their drinks. Olivia got a water, Abby got a margarita and Quinn got a sweet tea.

"Thanks for inviting me out Liv." Quinn said then took a sip of her drink.

"Anything for my friends."

The waiter came back and they ordered their food. Almost everything on the menu made Olivia sick so she just got a salad.

After they finished talking and eating Olivia decided that it was time to tell them.

"So you guys know that me and Fitz have been together for a while."

"Yeah, soooooo" Abby said then took a sip of her drink.

"Well we are expecting!" Olivia said with a big smile on her face.

"Are you serious?!" Quinn said.

"Expecting what?" Abby said.

"Congratulations Liv." Quinn said then gave Olivia a hug.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Abby I'm…...pregnant!" Olivia said.

"Your what! Oh MY GOD…...wait so does this mean I'm going to be a Auntie?!"

Olivia shook her head. "Oh shit I'm going to be a Auntie. I'm going to be a Auntie!" Abby said she was so happy. She hugged and kissed Olivia then she rubbed her belly.

"Hi down there, I'm your Auntie Abby. You are going to have the best Auntie in the world when you get here."

Olivia was happy to see Abby like this. Today was a good day. After they ate dessert and talked about what they were going to buy the baby and how they are going to spoil him or her. They finished dessert then they gave each other hugs and split up and went home.

When Olivia got home Jerry ran straight to her.

"Hi Mommy" He said then gave her a kiss.

Olivia smiled when she heard him call her mom. "Hi my favorite boy. Where's your Daddy?"

"He's in his room watching tv."

"Okay well let's go in there with him."

Olivia and Jerry went to the room with Fitz. He was in bed watching tv. Olivia put Jerry down so he could get on the bed.

"Hi Liv"

"Hi Fitz." She said then gave him a kiss.

"How was it?" Fitz asked.

"Quinn was happy about it and it took Abby a while to figure out what I was talking about but " Olivia said as she went into their closet to change.

"Well that's good, when do you want to tell, Cyrus and James?" Fitz said.

"I was thinking we could go over to their house for dinner one night." Olivia said then came back out the closet with his navy shirt and a pair of shorts.

Olivia got on the bed with Fitz and Jerry. Jerry went over to her and put her head in her lap.

"Mom." Jerry said.

"Yes?" Olivia said then looked at Fitz.

"Mom?" He mouthed.

Olivia just winked at him.

"Can I touch your belly?" He said then looked at her.

"Sure you can." Olivia said then pulled her shirt up so her belly was poking out. She had a tiny baby bump. But it was still hard to see with clothes on.

Jerry touched her belly. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"We don't know yet." Olivia said then looked at Fitz.

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why do you want it to be a girl Jer?" Fitz asked.

"I want a little sister so I can protect her from all the bad things and when we both get older I can protect her from all the boys."

"That's sweet Jer. I hope it's a girl too" Fitz said.

Jerry kissed her belly then gave Liv a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you Liv."

"I love you too Jer." She said and kissed him.

The three of them stayed in bed cuddled up watching tv. Jerry and Olivia were the first two to fall asleep. Fitz turned the tv off then kissed then both. He turned off the light and cuddled with them again. Olivia was in the middle and Jerry was in front of her. Fitz smiled at them then he fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning….**

It was Saturday morning. No one had to work and no one had to go to school. They were all going to be in the house. Olivia woke up and smelled food. She saw that Jerry and Fitz were gone. So she knew they were cooking.

Olivia got up and went to the bathroom. She then checked her phone for any messages. As she was looking through her phone the door opened to the bedroom. Jerry walked in with a drink and Fitz walked in with a tray.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Olivia said as Fitz put the tray in front of her.

"But we wanted to." Fitz said then gave her a kiss.

Jerry got on the bed beside her and kissed her cheek. "I made the eggs and the pancakes. Dad made the bacon."

"Hey, I helped with the eggs and pancakes." Fitz said with a smile.

"You helped a little."

"Well thank you both" Olivia said. "What do you two want to do today?"

"Hey Jer can you go play for a while?" Fitz said.

"Sure dad." Jerry said then kissed Olivia before he got off the bed.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something." Fitz said as he went to sit on the bed beside her.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well we have been together for a while and we moved all your stuff in here now, and your pregnant…...I was thinking we should look at houses. Just something bigger so the baby and Jerry don't have to share rooms." Fitz said.

"I want to look at houses but I want to wait a little bit longer. Until i'm further into my pregnancy and that we know the baby will be perfectly fine. I don't want to do things and something ends up happening. Okay?"

"Okay. Just let me know when your ready and Liv nothing will happen to baby Grant. He is in good hands. He has a healthy and loving mommy." Fitz said then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe." Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, so Jer is calling you Mom now?"

"Yeah, he asked if I was his mommy now and I told him that I would be whatever he wanted me to be. So now he calls me Mommy."

Fitz smiles then kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"Thanks you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because now Jerry can grow up with a mom. Someone who cares and loves him like Mellie but better."

"You don't have to thank me. I will love you and Jerry with all my heart."

Fitz smiles at her. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I think we should invite Cy and James out with us. I think we should take the kids to like Chuck-e-cheese or something and we can tell them about the pregnancy then."

"I like that. I'll call them, then i'll get Jer ready."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too. Finish your breakfast."

Fitz went to call Cyrus. He told him that Olivia and him had something to tell them and to bring Ella so the the kids could hangout at Chuck-e-Cheese. After he told Cyrus that Fitz went to get Jerry ready.

Olivia had gotten dressed. She put on a black top with light colored jeans and black heels. Olivia never likes wearing flats or sneakers. But she knew she was going to have to start once her feet started to hurt.

She went into Jerry's room with Fitz. He just finished getting Jerry dressed. Jerry had on a yellow shirt with a minion on it. He had on dark jeans and Fitz was helping him put his shoes on.

"Fitz go get ready, I'll tie his shoes."

"Okay baby." He kissed Jerry then kissed Olivia.

Olivia went over to Jerry. She helped him put his shoes on and helped him tie his shoes too. She then made him a sandwich and they watched tv until Fitz was done. Fitz came out with a black Polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"You two ready?" Fitz said as he grabbed his keys.

They all left and headed to Chuck-E-Cheese.

 **20 Minutes Later…..**

They arrived at Chuck-E-Cheese. Jerry was happy to be there. They got in and Fitz got Jerry some tokens so he could play. They looked around for Cyrus and James. It was hard to spot them because there was a lot of people there. They spotted James playing skee ball with Ella.

They all went over to James and Ella.

"Hi James." Fitz said.

"Fitz, Liv I'm happy to see you two." He then squatted down to where Jerry was. "I'm happy to see my favorite godchild."

Jerry smiled at James. "Hi Uncle James, Hi Ella." Jerry said.

"Hi Jerwey." Ella gave him a hug then she went to Fitz. "Hi Unkle Fizz!" Ella screamed.

"Hi Ella Bella." Fitz said giving her kisses. As he kissed her she giggled and tried to push away from him.

"Hi Ella." Olivia said.

"Hi Owivia." Ella said then stretched her arms towards Olivia.

Olivia took Ella out of Fitz's arms. "You look beautiful. I love your dress."

"Tank you. I wove your hair." Ella said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Thank you Ella." Olivia said then put her down.

"You two go play." James said.

"Okay." Jerry and Ella said then ran off to go play.

James led Olivia and Fitz to where Cyrus was. " Look whos here." James said when they made it over to Cyrus.

"Hi you two love birds." Cyrus said then gave them hugs.

They all sat down. " So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Cyrus asked.

"Straight to the point, alright." Fitz said. "Well, Liv you want me to say it or you?"

"You say it."

"Okay, well Cy and James. Me and Olivia have been together for a while and now…..Olivia is pregnant."

"What Oh My God congratulations!" James said as he got up to hug them both.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

"Congratulations." Cyrus said. "Fitz can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhhh sure Cy." Fitz kissed Olivia before he went with Cyrus.

Cyrus took Fitz into the bathroom.

"Okay I don't know how to say this….Are you crazy!?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got her pregnant and yall aren't even married!"

"Okay, one calm the hell down before you have a heart attack. Two, I love her and she loves me. We are in this together. Three, I plan on marrying her soon anyway."

"Really, you want to marry her?"

"Yes, Cy. I really love her."

"I'm happy for you Fitz. I'm sorry i got so worked up, I-I… just wanted to make sure you were in love with her." Cyrus said then patted him on the back.

"Thanks for caring. Now let's go play with the kids." Fitz said to Cyrus as they left the bathroom.


	10. Baby Grant is a

**16 Weeks Later…..**

Olivia and Fitz were at the doctor for her check up and to find out the baby's gender. Olivia wanted it to be a surprise but Fitz really wanted to know and Olivia knew she couldn't wait either.

"Hello Olivia, Hello Fitz." said.

"Hi ." Olivia and Fitz said together.

"Well I'm going to do my regular checks and then we will see the gender of baby Grant."

 **10 Minutes Later…**

After checking Olivia and the baby making sure they were okay and healthy. It was finally time for them to find out the baby's gender.

"Okay Olivia and Fitz are you ready to see the gender of your baby Grant?"

Olivia looked and Fitz "Yes we are ready."

"Okay you two are having a baby…...girl."

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia said as she started to cry.

Fitz went and hugged her. "Our baby Grant is a girl." He said then kissed her.

"I'm so happy and I bet Jerry is going to be happy too." Olivia said as she wiped her tears.

stop back and watched those two. He smiled at them he couldn't deny that they weren't cute. But he wondered how Fitz got Olivia and she is so young. He just shook it off. "Congratulations on your baby girl. Do you want some pictures?"

"Yes please." Olivia said.

took a few pictures of baby Grant. He came back and gave them their pictures. "Any questions Olivia?"

"No, but thank you doctor." Olivia said.

"No problem this is my job." He smiled. "Well Olivia I will see you in a few weeks for your next check up. You two have a nice day." said then left.

"So how are we gonna tell everyone?" Olivia asked.

"Well for Cyrus and James I thought we could get Jerry a shirt and have them read it." Fitz said.

"Okay, to the mall we go." Olivia said giving him a kiss.

 **20 Minutes later…**

They arrived at the mall. It took them awhile but they finally decided on a shirt. Olivia wanted to go to the maternity store, she has gotten bigger over the weeks. You can actually tell she is pregnant.

"Babe can we go please?" Fitz whined.

"Hold on a few more shirts."

Fitz rolled his eyes. " _A few more shirts will turn into one hundred shirts."_

"What did you say?" Olivia said as she continued to look at the shirts.

"Nothing babe." Fitz said then went to go sit on a bench nearby.

Fitz got on his phone so time could go faster.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Fitz looked at the time and realized it was 3:55. He looked around for Olivia. She was standing in the checkout line. Fitz smiled then got up and went to her.

"So you are finally finished. I thought I was going to die in here."

"Shut up." Olivia said punching him playfully.

Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek. They checked out then went home.

When they got home Olivia was tired so she went into their bedroom and took a nap. Fitz sent Cyrus a text and told him they were gonna be over there at 5:00. Fitz went into the room with Olivia and cuddled with her and fell asleep.

 **5:00 P.M…**

Fitz woke up to a empty bed. He looked around trying to see if he saw Olivia anywhere, but he didn't. So he got up and went to the kitchen to see if she was in there. When he saw her she was in the fridge looking for food. Fitz smiled then walked up behind her and smacked her ass.

Olivia jumped. "FITZ!"

"Sorry babe, It's just like a magnete."

Olivia smiled then kissed him. "I'm hungry." Olivia pouted.

"Well I have something you can eat." Fitz said with a smirk.

"Really" Olivia said then rolled her eyes.

"We can get some food on the way to Cyrus's and James's house. Okay?"

"Okay." Said then kissed him. "I'm ready now, I'm hungry."

"Okay let me get my shoes then we can leave."

"Hurry up." Olivia said pushing him.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." Fitz went into the bedroom and put his shoes on. He came out then grabbed his keys. Olivia got the shirt they were supposed to show to Cyrus and James. They finally left. It took forever for Olivia to figure out what she wanted but she finally decided.

They arrived at Cyrus's and James's. Olivia was excited to tell them what they were having. Olivia couldn't stop smiling. They got in the house they said their hello's and everything. Olivia helped Jerry with his shirt.

"Okay so me and Liv have a surprise for you two." Fitz said.

"Ummm okay, what is it?" James asked.

"Liv!" Fitz called out for her.

Olivia and Jerry walked into the living room. Jerry had on his shirt. James looked at both of the and so did Cyrus. James started to read Jerry's shirt out loud.

"Hey! Guess what my sister is coming!...Wait your having a girl!"

Olivia shook her head.

"Oh my god congratulations." James said then gave them both hugs.

"Thank you James we are so excited." Olivia said.

"Congratulations you two." Cyrus said.

"Thanks Cy." Fitz said.

"Olivia we are going to have to go shopping." James said.

"We can do that." Olivia said.

"We can't wait to meet her." Cyrus said.

"We can't either." Fitz said then kissed Olivia.

"Jer how do you feel about having a little sister?" Olivia asked.

Jerry hugged Olivia. "I'm so happy." He said then kissed her.

Olivia and Fitz stayed at their house for a little longer until Jerry was getting sleepy. They said their goodbyes and went home.

 **Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up. Fitz was still asleep, she gave him a kiss then got out of bed. Before she could get out of bed Fitz grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

"Fitz I have to get ready for work." Olivia said.

Fitz kissed her neck. "But I want you to stay with me."

"I do too, but if I don't get to work i'll have to hear Abby's mouth."

"Forget her." Fitz said then kissed her shoulder.

"Come on Fitz." Oliva said.

Fitz went under the covers. Olivia had on one of his shirts with no underwear so it was easy access. Fitz kissed her thighs then he went to her center and started to work his magic.

"It wouldn't…...mmmmmm…..hurt to….stay a…little...longer." Oliva breathed out.

Fitz smiled under her. He kept working his magic as he heard his favorite sound come from his girlfriend. He loved her so much. Fitz kissed up her body. He got to her neck and kissed it then kissed her.

"I love you Livvie. Don't forget that." Fitz said.

"I love you too and I won't...I promise." Olivia said then pulled his face towards her and kissed him.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think and I want to know if I should continues Olitz stories after the show.**


	11. Family time

**A/N: So I will continue to write Olitz stories after the show goes off. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **8 Months Later September ….**

Olivia was in her third trimester. She has outgrown all her clothes. She looks like she is about to pop. She was due in three weeks. She was tired of being pregnant. Fitz loved pregnant Olivia. She had the best body ever. Her body was amazing before but he loved it even more. Her boobs were bigger and her hips and ass were bigger too. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

Olivia was in their closet trying to find something to wear. She wanted to wear a dress but it was too cold. So she just put on dark blue jeans and a white shirt. Her and Fitz were supposed to go look at houses and they had a photoshoot to do too. They have been trying to find one for a while now. But Olivia just didn't like them. But today Olivia felt good about the house they were going to look at.

"Liv come on we are going to be late." Fitz said."

"I'm coming." Olivia said as she tried to look for a pair of shoes. Another thing she didn't like about the pregnancy was that she couldn't wear heels because her feet would start hurting. Oliva grabbed a black pair of flats and they left.

 **20 Minutes Later….**

They arrived at the house. It was so beautiful on the outside and it was big. Olivia was falling in love with it already. They walked in and was met by their realtor Jasmine.

"Hey Jasmine." Olivia said and gave her a hug. "I'm loving this house already."

"I'm happy that you are. Hello Fitz."

Fitz just waved. He didn't do much when it came to looking at the houses. He just wanted Olivia to feel comfortable and whatever she liked he liked it too and plus he was tired of looking at houses but he couldn't tell Olivia that.

"Well let me show you two around." Jasmine said.

They walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was red and white. The cabinets and counters were red. The stove and the dining table was white.

"This is gorgeous." Olivia said.

They then walked into the living room. It was empty but Olivia knew exactly what she wanted to do with it.

Jasmine took them upstairs. "This house has four bedrooms and two bathrooms."

They walked into the master bedroom. It was huge, there was a bathroom in the bedroom. Olivia walked into the bathroom. "OMG!" Olivia screamed.

Fitz looked at Jasmine and Jasmine looked at Fitz. Olivia poked her head out of the bathroom. "Fitz this bathroom has his and her sinks and we have a separate tub and shower."

Fitz smiled at her. She was like a kid in a toy store. They walked to the room that was down the hall from the master. Fitz looked at Olivia and smiled. He went to Olivia's ear and whispered. "Well you won't have to be as quiet in this house since the hallways are so long."

Olivia looked at Fitz and bit her lip. "I like the sound of that."

They walked into a little room. "This is your laundry room." Jasmine said.

"This house is so amazing." Olivia said.

They looked at the other three rooms. Olivia knew which one she wanted to be the nursery and they were going to let Jerry pick his room. They walked back downstairs.

"So what do you think of this house?" Jasmine asked.

Fitz closed his eyes and prayed to God that Olivia would say she wanted this house.

"I love it, It's in our price range and it has enough rooms for kids." Olivia said and looked at Fitz.

Fitz wanted to have another baby after baby Grant was older.

"Good I knew you would like it."

"We will start moving as soon as possible, because baby grant needs a place to sleep when she gets here." Olivia said as she rubbed her belly. It was like the baby knew her mommy was talking about her so she started to kick.

"Well let me know if you need anything else." Jasmine said then left.

Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia from behind. "I'm happy you found somewhere you loved." Fitz said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy too." Olivia said then turned around in his arms and kissed him.

Fitz looked at his watch. "We gotta go get Jer and go do this photoshoot." Fitz said.

"Okay."

They went to get Jerry from school. Olivia had a friend that took pictures. So Olivia called her up one day so they could take pictures before baby Grant was born. Olivia was happy to do this. When they got their Olivia, Jerry and Fitz took pictures. They took some when Fitz and Jerry were touching Olivia's belly, then they took some when Jerry was on Fitz's back. Then Olivia and Jerry took pictures. They took some when Jerry was kissing her belly. Fitz and Olivia took pictures. They took some when they were sitting on the floor, he was touching her belly from behind and she had her hands over his. Then they took some when he was kissing her belly and they took some when they were kissing and he was touching her belly.

Then Olivia took some by herself. She took some in nude too. They finished the photoshoot. Olivia was happy with all the photos. After the photoshoot they went out for ice cream. After they got ice cream they went home. Olivia and Fitz were in their room while Jerry was in his playing.

"Babe." Olivia said.

"Yes?"

"We should come up with a name for baby Grant. She's gonna be here soon."

"True, you have any in mind?" Fitz asked.

"I like the name Charity or Crystal." Olivia said.

"Those are cute, How about we name her Charity Marcie Grant?"

"I love it. I can't wait for her to come." Olivia said.

"Me either. She is going to have the best mommy and daddy and she will also have the best big brother too." Fitz said.

Olivia kissed his forehead. Fitz smiled at his wife and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He was so glad he met her and couldn't wait to marry her. As soon as he thought about marrying her he got an idea then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked confused.

"I just remembered I had to go get something. I will be right back." He said then kissed her before he left. He ran out the room before she could ask anymore questions.

Fitz jumped into his car and pulled out his phone and called Abby.

"Abby?" Fitz asked making sure it was her.

"What?" Abby said.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"Want to pick out a ring for her, and your her best friend so you know what she likes."

"You had me at the ring part. Text me what ring shop your going to and i'll meet you there." Abby said then hung up the phone.

Fitz sent Abby the name then they met up. They walked in and Abby had a big smile on her face.

"Could wipe that smile off your face, they are gonna think im trying to buy you a ring." Fitz whispered.

Abby tried to stop smiling but it didn't work. Fitz rolled his eyes then walked over to some rings. He pointed out a few and Abby said to them all. Then Abby saw a ring that she knew her best friend would love.

"This is the one Fitz." Abby said then smiled.

It was a 14K yellow gold bar Set and three sided Pave Diamond Engagement ring. It was beautiful. Abby just knew Olivia would love it.

"It's also in your price range Fitz." Abby said.

Fitz looked at the ring and he realized how much she would love it. Fitz got the ring. He was so happy. He gave the ring to Abby to hold until the day came. He didn't want to risk her finding it.

Before Fitz and Abby went back home he took her out to eat. They went to a little bistro by the bakery.

"Thanks for helping me today." Fitz said then took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Your welcome, When do you plan on proposing?"

"I want to do it before she has the baby. But only have a few days, we have to move and then our little girl will be I will figure it out." Fitz said.

"I'm for you two. You guys hit it off really good for meeting for the first time. Olivia never fell in love with anyone this fast. I'm just glad you make her happy and feel special." Abby said. "I really doubted you. I just thought you were some old guy looking for some fun."

"Well I was looking for love and i'm not that old by the way. I'm only 32 and Liv is 25 it's not that bad."

"Your old to me."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Well let me get home before she starts calling me." Fitz said. "I'll call you when the special day comes." Fitz said then left.

 **30 Minutes later…**

Fitz got home and the house was quiet. He grabbed some food before he got home. He looked in Jerry's room and saw he wasn't in there. He then went to his and Olivia's room. He smiled when he saw his two favorite people. Jerry was laying beside Olivia with his had on her belly asleep and Olivia had her hand over his. Fitz pulled out his phone and took a picture.

He went back into the kitchen and put the food on the stove. He was gonna let them sleep a little longer. Fitz sat on the couch and got on the computer. Him and Olivia had already got stuff for the baby, and they picked out furniture. Fitz was in his email. He was looking at the pictures they took today. He slimed at the one with Olivia and Jerry. He reminded himself that he needs to get that printed so it could go in his wallet.

Fitz heard water and knew Olivia was awake. Olivia walked out the bedroom. Fitz looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her hair was messy and she just looked amazing to him.

"Hi sleepyhead." Fitz said.

"Hi." Olivia said then walked over to him and sat beside him. "What you up to?"

"Just looking at the pictures we took today." Fitz said. "There's food in the kitchen by the way."

Olivia jumped up when Fitz said there was food in the kitchen. Fitz just chuckled at his livvie. "Livvie?"

"Yeah."

"Is Jer still asleep?"

"I think so he was when I got out the bathroom."

Fitz got up and went into the bedroom. Jer was still asleep. Fitz decided he was going to wake him up so he could eat. Fitz walked to the side where Jerry was on and started to tickle him. It Jerry awhile to figure out what was going on before he started to laugh.

"DAAAAAD STOOOOPPPPP!" Jerry said through laughs while pushing his hands off.

"Come on buddy let's eat." Fitz said. Jerry jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen with Olivia. Olivia gave Jerry his food.

"Babe you not eating?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Fitz said. "I'm gonna go to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Fitz said then kissed them both goodnight. Fitz went to the bedroom and took a shower. It was getting late and he wanted to get some sleep. Tomorrow they were gonna start moving out.

Olivia and Jerry stayed up and put some things in boxes. Olivia was happy to start a new life with a bunch of people who loves her.


	12. A Night to Remember

**1 Week Later….**

Olivia and Fitz were laying in their new bed in there new home.

"Two more weeks." Olivia said from the bathroom.

Olivia and Fitz were getting ready to go out on a date.

"Yeah, I cant wait." Fitz said.

Olivia walked out the was in the mirror trying to tie his tie when he saw Olivia walk out. He turned around f just looked at her. She had on a red dress with a sit going down the leg. Her hair was curly and her makeup was simple.

"Liv you look….sexy." Fitz said.

"Really?"

Fitz shook his head. Olivia walked to him then kissed him. Fitz grabbed and squeezed her ass. Fitz went to her ear. "You know I'm gonna have to get you out of this later." He said then squeezed her ass harder.

"I like the sound of that." Olivia said then walked away from him. Fitz slapped her ass as she walked away. Olivia put her heels on and grabbed her purse. She was going to try heels tonight since Fitz said they were going somewhere special.

Fitz was in the bathroom doing his hair. He was trying to get his Superman curl to slick back like the rest of his hair but it wasn't working so he left it alone. He looked himself over one more time then walked out the bathroom.

"You ready Livvie."

"Yes."

Fitz and Olivia walked out of the room hand in hand. Fitz was happy about tonight. They went downstairs where Abby and Quinn were. They were going to be watching Jerry while they were gone.

"Okay, call us if you need anything. I mean anything. There's food in the kitchen if he gets hungry and.."

"He is fine Liv." Abby said. "He is in perfect hands.

"Okay. I love you Jer see you later." Olivia said then kissed him.

"We shouldn't be gone long." Fitz said as he was headed out the house. Before he closed the door he winked at Abby.

 **In the Car…..**

"I'm happy we are going out tonight." Olivia said. "It seems like it's been forever."

"Yeah I know so I'm gonna make this night super special because I know when the baby comes we won't get enough time to go out." Fitz said.

 **At the restaurant…**

Olivia and Fitz were sitting at the restaurant. They shared their dinner with each other. They talked and laughed. It was the best night but it was about to get better.

Olivia got up and went to the bathroom so it gave Fitz some time to get situated. Fitz texted Abby and told her that Olivia was in the bathroom. Abby was sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"You ready." Abby said as she gave Fitz the ring.

"Nervous, But I'm ready." Fitz said.

"Don't be. She loves you so much. I promise you she would say yes." Abby said.

"Okay." Fitz said then took a deep breath.

Abby went back to the back of the restaurant. She sat down with Quinn and Jerry. She pulled out her phone and started to record. Olivia finally came out the bathroom.

"Sorry it took me so long." Olivia said.

"Your fine sweet baby." Fitz said.

Olivia and Fitz talked for a little while longer. Fitz then looked up at Abby and she gave him a thumbs up. After Fitz saw Abby giving him a thumbs up he gave him a quick pep talk in his head.

" _Fitzgerald you got this. She loves you and only you. She is so amazing, and smart. You got this."_ Fitz said then took a deep breath. Fitz looked at the table then got an idea.

He knocked his fork down on the floor then got on one knee. He looked up at Olivia and put her hand in his.

"Liv…..I love you so much. You are my everything. When we first met I knew you were the one for me. Liv I want you to be mine and I want us to be forever. You are the woman of my dreams. You are a fantastic mother to Jerry. He loves you so much and so do I. I want you and only you. When I wake up and your beside me it makes me so happy and I want that to happen forever…...Olivia Carolyn Pope." Fitz pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

Abby, Quinn, Jerry, Cyrus, James, and Ella came into the room with them.

Olivia looked around the restaurant. She saw her friends and family and all the people around them witnessing what's going on.

Olivia looked at Fitz and the tears started to flow fast.

"Liv will you marry me?" Fitz said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Olivia said then kissed him and hugged him.

Everyone cheered for them. Olivia pulled away from Fitz and kissed him again. Fitz put the ring on her finger.

"I'm so happy for you two." James said as he gave them hugs.

"Congratulations." Cyrus said.

"How did you guys know this was going to happen." Olivia said as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Well I helped Fitz pick out a ring and he told me today was the day he was going to propose so I just got everyone together and now we are here." Abby said.

Olivia hugged her best friend. "Thank you." Olivia said.

"No problem, I just want you to be happy." Abby said.

"Liv we can take Jerry with us so you two can have some time together." James said.

Olivia looked at Jerry. "Jer you wanna go to uncle James and Uncle Cy's house?"

Jerry shook his head yes. "Well since he wants to go he can. You guys have fun." Olivia said to Cyrus and James. They gave them hugs as they left.

Abby and Quinn left not to long after. Fitz put a tip on the table then they left. As they were leaving people were congratulating them.

 **Back At Home….**

They arrived back at the house. Olivia kicked her shoes off. She turned and looked at Fitz. "I love you so much." She said then kissed him.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Fitz smiled then kissed her. The simple kissed turned into a more heated and passionate one. Olivia ran her fingers through the nape of his neck. Fitz had his hand in her hair and he had one hand on her ass. Olivia's hands moved to Fitz's tie. She undid it then started to unbutton his shirt. Fitz unzipped the back of Olivia's dress and let it fall to the floor. He was surprised to see her not wearing any underwear. Tonight was a night to remember and it was about to get even better.

Fitz moved them to a nearby couch. He kissed Olivia up and down her body. She didn't have time for this she was eager to have him. Olivia put her hands on his belt and started to undo it. When she got it undone she pulled his pants and boxers down. Fitz kissed Olivia's spot on her neck. He moved her so that she was now laying down. He kissed her lips then went down.

He kissed and sucked on her inner thigh leaving marks. Fitz went to her spot and started to lick. Olivia hand went to Fitz's neck and started to moan out his name.

"Fuck Fitz…...OHHHHH….Right there...yess"

Fitz then stuck a finger in her as he continued to lick her spot. Olivia was trembiling under him. He knew she was close. "Come for me Livvie." Fitz said in a low rough voice.

As soon as he said that Olivia let go. She just wanted to how the sound of his voice could do something like that to her. Fitz positioned himself to her entrance. Fitz grabbed onto Olivia's hips and started to move at a slow pace.

"More baby." Olivia moaned.

Fitz picked up his pace. He wanted her to feel good tonight. Tonight she was gonna get what she wanted.

"Fitz…..harder…..please."

Fitz went faster. He had a good grip on her hips.

"Fuck yes…...Just like that ….Oh God!" Olivia cried out.

The sound of their skin slapping, moans and groans filled the room. Olivia was getting close to letting go.

"Shit baby….i'm so close…"

Fitz started to rub her spot as he continued to slam into her. That did it for her. She screamed Fitz's name when she released. Fitz rode her out of her orgasim. He was close himself he just needed to make sure she was taken care of before he could release. Fitz slammed into her two more times and he let out a loud groan. He fell on top of Olivia making sure not to put all his weight on her and the baby.

When his breath came back to normal he looked up at Olivia and smiled. "I love you so much Liv."

"I love you so much more."

"I told you that's not possible." Fitz said then kissed her.

Fitz helped her up and they went to their bedroom. They took a shower together which led to another round of love making. Then they finally went to bed. "Tonight was a night to remember." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.


	13. Welcome Home Charity

**Next Week…**

It was a Wednesday morning. Olivia and Fitz were laying in bed watching tv. Olivia was two days over due. She really hoped this baby would come soon.

"Babe i'm gonna get a drink you want something?" Olivia asked.

"No im fine. Should I go get it though, i mean you must be tired."

"No, ill get it." Olivia said then left the room.

Fitz continued to watch tv until he heard a loud scream. He jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. He went to the kitchen to see what happened. He saw Olivia holding her belly and slouched over the counter.

"Livvie what is wrong?"

"I'm having contractions…. But it's worse than the ones before." Olivia said.

Fitz walked over to her and put a hand on her back. "Just breath Livvie. It's okay. Just do what I do." Fitz started to breath in and out. Olivia followed his breathing and it calmed her.

"Thank you babe. I'm sorry I scared you." Olivia said.

Fitz pulled her into a hug. "It's okay." Fitz said then kissed her forehead. "I'll get the drinks, you go upstairs." Fitz said.

Olivia shook her head then went was almost upstairs until she had another contraction. She tried to walk to their bedroom but she was in too much pain. She then felt water under her. She thought she peed on herself. Then she put two and two together and yelled out to Fitz.

Fitz ran up the stairs so fast. "Liv what's wrong now?" Fitz said.

"I-I think my-my…."

"Breath Livvie."

Olivia took a breath. "My just broke."

"WHAT!?"

Olivia had another contraption and screamed. Fitz was daddy panic mode. He ran to their bed room to get the baby bag they packed. He ran back to Olivia to help her down the stairs. He grabbed her a jacket and helped her into the car. He got into the after she was in and sped off.

Fitz was speeding to the hospital. The car was filled with screaming and crying and cursing. Olivia felt like that baby was going to kill her she just wanted her out.

They finally made it to the hospital. Fitz went inside to get someone to help Olivia get out and to a room soon as possible. Fitz came back with a nurse and a wheelchair. They helped her out and got her to a room as soon as possible.

 **1 Hour Later…**

One hour passed with a bunch of yelling, screaming and pushing but their beautiful baby girl was finally here.

"Welcome Charity Marcie Grant." Olivia said as the sleeping infant was in her arms.

"She looks just like you." Fitz whispered.

The infant eyes fluttered open when she heard her dads voice.

"But she has your eyes." Olivia said looking up at him.

Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia. The nurse walked in.

"Olivia it's time to feed Charity. Are you breastfeeding or using a bottle?"

"I would like to bottle feed. I want the both of us to get a chance to feed her." Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll get your bottle ready." The nurse said.

Olivia played with Charity while the nurse got her bottle. The nurse came over with bottle and helped Olivia feed Charity.

"You should stop her mid way of her bottle and burp her. So she doesn't get sick."

Olivia took the bottle out of Charity's mouth. Charity was upset about that and started to whine. Olivia put Charity over her shoulder and started to pay her back softly.

"You are going to have to pay her a little harder if you want her to burp."

Olivia looked at her wide eyed. "She will be fine." The nurse assured her.

Olivia patted her a little harder and Charity let out a little burp. Olivia smiled then looked at Fitz. "You want to feed her the rest?"

Fitz got up fast and went over to get his baby girl. He held her and rocked her as she finished her bottle. Olivia watched with droopy eyes. She was so tired. After Olivia heard Charity burp she went to sleep.

The nurse left out and let them be. Fitz was going to give Charity back to her mom but he saw that she was sleep so he kept her and rocked her to sleep.

 **The next Morning…..**

Fitz was up last night watching the baby while Olivia got her rest. Olivia started to wake up. She looked around for her baby then she saw Fitz feeding her again.

"Morning" Olivia said with a yawn.

"Morning." Fitz said then went over to her to kiss her.

"Were you all night with her?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you needed your rest and don't worry she barely cried last night." Fitz assured her.

Fitz looked at Charity and saw that her bottle was almost finished so he burped her. "You wanna feed her?"

Olivia shook her head yes. Fix passed Charity to her mom. Fitz went to sit down. He was watching Olivia talk and sing to Charity then he ended up dozing off to sleep.

Olivia watched her baby girl sleep. Then she heard snores and looked over at Fitz. He was sound asleep. She smiled at him. She was starting a new beginning with an amazing man.

A nurse walked in. " you have some visitors."

"Okay, they can come in."

Cyrus and James were the first two to walk in with Jerry and Ella. "Hi guys." Olivia whispered.

"Hi Liv." James said and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I doing much better since she is here." Olivia said.

"She is looks just like you." James said.

Olivia just smiled. Olivia looked up and saw Jerry looking at his little sister.

"Hi Jer, you wanna meet your little sister?"

He shook his head then walked over to her.

"Wow." He gasped. "She is small." Jerry went to touch her hand with his finger. "Whats her name?"

"Charity." Olivia said.

"Hi Charity….I'm your big brother Jerry, but everyone calls me Jer."

Charity gripped onto his finger and started to open her eyes. When she saw Jerry she smiled.

Olivia tried to fight back the tears from watching the exchange between Jerry and his little sister.

"Can I see her too?" Ella said from her daddy's arm.

"Yes you can."

Cyrus put her down. She went beside Jerry and looked at the pretty baby in Olivia's arms.

"She wooks just wike you." Ella said.

"Yeah doesn't she. But she has your Uncle Fitz's eyes."

Fitz yawned then opened his eyes. He saw Ella and Jerry looking at Charity.

"What I miss?" Fitz said in a groggy voice.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Ella saw him and ran to his lap.

"Hi sweepy Head." Ella said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi my Ella Bella." Fitz said then started kissing all over her face.

Olivia looked at Fitz and Ella and then looked at Charity. He was definitely going to be a great father to thier baby girl.

The door opened and Quinn and Abby walked in. "Sorry we are late. We had to close the bakery." Abby said. "And this one wanted to see her boyfriend." Abby said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." Quinn said. "How are you doing Liv?"

"I'm good."

"She is so adorable." Quinn said.

"Wow Liv you made one pretty baby." Abby said.

"Well I mean I am a pretty girl and Fitz is a good looking guy." Olivia said then made eye contact with him.

Olivia smiled and he winked. "Babe you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Okay I'll go get us some food. Jerry you wanna come."

"No I wanna stay with my sister."

Fitz smiled. "I'll with you." Cyrus said.

"Mommy."

"Yes baby?"

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure. James do you mind if you could help Jerry out with the baby?"

"I sure don't mind."

Jerry sat in the chair where his dad was sitting. James helped Jerry so that Charity was comfortable in his arms.

"So Olivia when are you gonna be able to leave?" Abby asked.

"I really don't kno-"

Olivia was cut off when the nurse walked in. "Olivia you are good to leave today. Are there any questions you have about the baby?"

Olivia shook her head no. "Okay well i'll let you all be." The said then walked out.

"Never mind she answered my question." Abby said.

Fitz walked back in. "Did I miss something?"

"I get to leave today." She said with a smile. Then she looked at Jerry. Fitz followed her gaze. He smiled at his son. He walked over to Olivia. "He's going to be the best big brother." Fitz said then kissed her and gave her, her food.

Charity started to whine. "Mommy, C is crying." Jerry said.

"It's time for her bottle." Olivia said.

"OOOOO can I feed her?" Abby said like a little kid.

"Sure just burp her halfway through it though."

Olivia and Fitz enjoyed their breakfast and their friends. After Charity went to sleep everyone left. Jerry wanted to stay so he could go home with them. After Olivia finished getting dressed she put a outfit on Charity.

 **30 Minutes Later…..**

They arrived home finally. "Welcome home Charity Grant." Olivia said.


	14. Happy place

**Two Months later…..**

Olivia was finally getting into the swing of things with the baby. Jerry was always helping out. He was a great big brother. Charity is really calm and quiet. She only cries when she needs something. She is such a happy baby.

Olivia was warming up a bottle for Charity. Fitz was at work and Jerry was in school. It was nice to have a house alone with her baby girl.

"Who's ready to eat?" Olivia said.

Charity smiled when she saw her mom with a bottle. She was getting so big so fast.

Olivia gave her, her bottle and they went to sit and watch tv. Olivia burped her once she was halfway done with her bottle, then she was burped again after she finished it. She was sleep in a instant after she was burped. Her happy place was in her mom's arms. Olivia heard the soft snores and kissed Charity's head. Olivia thought it was a good time to look up stuff for the upcoming wedding.

Olivia put Charity in her baby swing then got her computer. Olivia and Fitz already made a list of people who were coming. They didn't want to have a big wedding. They just wanted something with close friends and family.

As Olivia was on the computer she didn't hear the front door open. She was so into the different dresses she didn't realize Fitz was behind her. Fitz kissed her cheek which made Olivia jump then smile.

"You scared me, what are you doing home?" Olivia asked as she closed her computer.

"Well I missed my two favorite girls." Fitz said then properly gave Olivia a kiss.

"How long she been asleep?"

"She just fell asleep really."

"Good that gives us some time."

"For?" Olivia asked confused.

Fitz picked Charity up carefully not to wake her up. Then he grabbed Olivia's hand. He took Charity to her room and put her in her crib and kissed her. He walked out her room and looked at Olivia and smiled. Olivia knew that look from anywhere. Fitz has been crazy for her since she was confirmed to have sex again after the pregnancy.

"Oh no." Olivia said then ran off.

Fitz chased after her and when he got to her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"FITZ PUT ME DOWN!"

"No."

Fitz went into their room and threw Olivia on the bed. Olivia giggled at him. Fitz checked the baby monitor to see if Charity was still asleep. When he heard her little snores he smiled then looked at his soon to be wife.

His eyes were full of lust. "Olivia Carolyn Pope you are about to have the best time in your life."

"Oh is that so?" Olivia said then grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and long. They broke for air and Fitz smiled when he looked at her and she had swollen red lips. Fitz got off the bed and looked at what Olivia had on. She had on a tank top with shorts. Her body was back to before. She had her curves and her boobs still looked a little big.

"Take it off." Fitz growled.

Olivia knew what he meant and she started to take her tank top off then her shorts. She was only left in her underwear since she didn't feel like she needed to put a bra on today. Fitz started to rub himself through his pants. She was just so beautiful how did he get so lucky he thought.

Fitz took his police belt off then his shirt. Olivia noticed Fitz's muscles were bigger. He had started working out once he got back to work. Olivia eyes were all over him. She bit her lip then her eyes landed on his.

"Hi" Fitz said.

"Hi" Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. He walked towards Olivia. She laid back and he got on top of her. He kissed her then went to the spot on her neck. When he started to kiss her spot her hands went straight to his curls. Fitz then went down to her chest. He kissed around her boobs then he started to kiss and suck on both of them showing them both attention.

Fitz kissed down her body more. He was kissing her thighs and legs. She was just so soft and smooth. Fitz pulled her underwear off then kissed back up her leg. When he got to her center he rub a finger against it.

"Livvie your so wet." He said then licked her center. He played with her clit while he licked and sucked up all her essence. Olivia wanted to grab his hair but he was to far away so she gripped the sheets.

"Mmm baby." Olivia moaned.

Fitz could tell that she was close because her legs were starting to shake. He stopped what he was doing and stood up. Olivia sat up and looked at him confused. Fitz picked her up and then sat down with her just above his hard cock. Olivia made herself comfortable then slid down on him.

They both let out moans. They loved being connected like this. Olivia threw her head back as she moved up and down.

"Shit Livvie your so tight." Fitz groaned.

"Mmmmm your so damn big." Olivia moaned.

Fitz put his hands on her hips and started to speed things up. The room was filled with their skin slapping together and moaning. Fitz felt Olivia tighten around him.

"Cum for me baby. I got you."

"No." Olivia breathed out.

Fitz kissed and bit down on her boob. That's what did it for her. Olivia let go and laid her head in his neck as she shook from her orgasm. Fitz kept moving slowly. He was close too he just wanted to make sure she was taken care of first. Fitz let go after a few strokes.

Fitz laid back and they stayed there in silence. Olivia laid on his chest. And fell asleep. She was in her happy place. Fitz pulled a blanket over them. He played with the ends of Olivia's hair while she slept.

Fitz started to hear crying coming from the monitor. Fitz sat up slowly making sure not to wake Olivia. He laid her back down. He got a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to check on his princess.

"Hi baby girl, what's wrong?"

He picked up his crying princess. He felt her diaper and she was wet so he changed it.

After he changed her diaper he sat in the rocking chair and rocked her.

"Princess can I tell you something."

Charity reached her hand up and touched his face. "I guess that is a yes." Charity smiled at her Daddy.

"I love you, I don't know if you understand that but you will soon. I want you to know that i'm always here and i'm not going anywhere neither is your mom or your big brother. Whatever you need come to us. We will love you no matter the problem." Fitz said then kissed his daughter.

"Now let's go pick up your brother then make dinner."

Fitz went back to the bedroom. He put Charity on the bed with Olivia. Charity climbed over to Olivia and laid her head on her chest.

"So your just gonna let me go alone?" Fitz whispered.

Charity smiled then cuddled into her Mommy. Olivia wrapped a hand around Charity. Fitz smiled then kissed both his girls and left.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Fitz got back home with Jerry. Jerry was going to run upstairs to see his little sister but his dad told him that she was asleep with his mom. So Jerry did his homework and waited for them to wake up.

Olivia was woken up by a crying Charity. She was still laying beside Olivia wich was good. Olivia looked at the clock and realized it was time for her bottle. Olivia got up and put on Fitz's navy shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

She picked up the crying infant. "Can you stop crying until mommy get your bottle?"

Charity put her head on her mom's shoulder and stopped crying. Olivia kissed her cheek then they went downstairs. When Jerry saw Olivia walk downstairs he got up.

"Hi Mommy"

"Hi Jer." Olivia said as she put formula in a bottle.

"Is C okay?"

"Yeah she's just hungry from her nap."

"Oh okay."

"You can play with her after she eats." Olivia said.

Olivia looked at the smile that lit up on his face. Olivia looked at Fitz. "You feed her, I still need to take a shower." Olivia said passing Charity to him.

The microwave started to beep once Olivia left out. Fitz fed Charity then he put her in her rocker. Jerry finished his homework then went to play with his sister. Fitz started to cook dinner once everyone was busy.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

Olivia came downstairs to the smell of spaghetti. Fitz made the best spaghetti so she was happy to smell it. Charity had fell asleep and Jerry started watching tv when Charity went to sleep. Olivia walked into the kitchen and wrapped her hands around Fitz.

"Hi handsome, is it time to eat yet?"

"Yes it is beautiful." Fitz said passing her a plate.

Fitz made Jerry and his plate. Olivia sat down then went into the living room and got Jerry.

After they ate Olivia put Jerry to bed then they took Charity to her room. Then they got ready for bed.

"Livvie since I'm not working tomorrow do you think we can meet with someone so we can plan for the wedding?"

"Yeah sure." Olivia said then turned so she was facing him.

Olivia kissed him. "Now can I get into my happy place."

Fitz smiled and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on top of him. He rubbed little circles on her back until he heard her snores. Fitz smiled then kissed her head. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

 **The Next Day…..**

Olivia and Fitz have been in and out of meetings. They were trying to find a person to help plan their wedding. They were sitting in the bakery waiting to meet the last person they wanted to plan with. They were sitting in Olivia's bakery.

Charity started to whine. "I'm gonna go change her diaper i'll be back." Olivia said.

"Okay hurry back."

When Olivia got up Fitz smacked her butt. Olivia looked back at him and he winked at her. Abby walked over to him. "You two are disgusting but cute." Abby said.

"Thanks I guess." Fitz said.

"So when is the wedding supposed to be?" Abby asked as she took a bite of a cookie that was on the table.

"Olivia wants it to happen at the beginning of next month." Fitz said.

"Well i'm gonna let you deal with bridezilla." Abby said then walked away with a smile on her face.

Olivia came back with a happy Charity. "Hi Princess." Fitz said as he held out his arms.

Charity leaned to him and Fitz took her. He kissed her cheeks and it made her giggle. The bell from the bakery run and the door opened.

"I hope this person is the one." Olivia whispered.

Olivia stood up when the woman got closer.

"Hello my name is Hope." The woman said then shook Olivia's hand.

"Hi my name is Olivia, this is my fiance Fitz and our baby girl Charity."

"Nice to meet you Fitz and wow she is so pretty." Hope said.

"Thank you, take a seat." Fitz said.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Hope said as she sat down.

 **30 Minutes went by….**

After a bunch of questions they finally found their wedding planner. Olivia couldn't wait.

"Thank you so much. We will call you soon." Olivia said then walked Hope out.

Olivia came back with the biggest smile on her face. "We are going to have a wedding." Olivia said.

"We are going to have a wedding." Fitz said then stood up to kiss her.

"I love you so much Olivia Pope."

"I love you too Fitzgerald Grant." Olivia smiled. "And we love you the most Charity Grant. Olivia said then kissed her cheek.


	15. Is he Okay?

It was two weeks before the wedding and Olivia and Fitz have gotten everything in order and together. They got the dresses together, they got the suits and they even got the buildings where they want to have their wedding and reception. They were having their wedding rehearsal later when Fitz got off work.

"Babe when are you going to be home?" Olivia whined through the phone.

"In a few okay, I gotta go I'll call you when I'm on my way home. Love you bye." Fitz said then hung up the phone.

" **All Units we have a 10-90 by Olivia's Bakery."**

"Alright let's go." Fitz said to Marcus and Charlie.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

They arrived at the bank. Fitz went to Olivia's bakery where the call was taken place.

"Fitz, I'm so glad you're here." Abby said giving him a hug.

"What's going on?"

"I think there's a bank robbery going on. I saw two black SUV's drive up and one of them left and went around back. Then two guys jumped out." Abby said quickly.

"Okay you and Quinn go home now. We will take care of this." Fitz said then walked back to the squad car.

"Okay Marcus call back up we need them now. There's a bank robbery going on."

 **1 Minute went by…**

Backup finally came. Fitz got suited up. "Okay Charlie, Marcus, Tom, and me will go through the back. John, Simon, Charles, and Tyler ya'll go through the front and try and stop whatever is going on. Got it?"

"Got it" They all said.

"Okay let's go."

Fitz's group went to the back. Tom and Marcus checked the van, they didn't find anything. "Alright let's go." Fitz said then kicked open the back door.

"Alright put your hands up and put the guns down!" Fitz yelled.

One of the guys put their gun down. The other guy held onto his gun and shot Fitz in the shoulder. Tom shot the guy with the gun. Then the other guy picked up his gun and shot Fitz in the leg.

"We gotta get him outta here." Marcus said to Charlie.

"You two get him to a ambulance. I got these guys."

"You sure?" Marcus said.

"Hell yeah he's sure get me the the hell outta here." Fitz said as he tried to stop the blood coming from his leg and arm.

Marcus and Charlie helped Fitz up.

"Ahhhh." Fitz yelled as he stood up.

The got him out of the bank. Marcus ran up to the Chief. "Sir we need to get Fitz to the hospital now. He's been shot twice. There are two guys in the back with Tom, he needs help getting them out." Marcus said quickly.

"Get him to the hospital now, we got it here." Chief Luke said.

Charlie put Fitz in the back seat of the squad car. Marcus got in the back with him. "Charlie we need to leave now."

Charlie turned the sirens on and sped off.

"Marcus call Olivia now and tell her to get to the hospital." Fitz said.

 **Back With Olivia…..**

Olivia's phone started to ring when Abby and Quinn ran into the house.

"Liv thank God." Abby said then hugged her.

"What, what's going on?" Olivia asked confused.

"There was a bank robbery across from the bakery and Fitz was there to check it out."

"Is he okay?" Olivia asked worried.

"I don't know he told us to leave before anything happened."

Olivia's phone kept ringing. She answered it before looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ummm Olivia this is Marcus, Fitz's partner."

"Hi, is Fitz alright?"

"He told me to tell you to meet him at the hospital."

"What?! What happened? Is he okay?!"

"Babe I'm fine I just got shot twice, just get to the hospital."

"OH MY GOD! I'm on the way." Olivia said then hung up the phone and started to cry.

"Liv what happened?" Abby asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Fitz...Fitz got shot twice and he is on his way to the hospital." Olivia said through sobs.

"Okay Liv, you and Abby go to the hospital. I'll stay here with Charity and Jerry." Quinn said.

"Okay, thank you so much." Olivia said then hugged her.

"Okay go." Quinn said.

 **20 Minutes Later….**

Olivia was breaking almost every law to get to her soon to be fiancée.

Olivia and Abby ran into the hospital. Olivia ran to the the lady sitting at the front. "Ummm I'm looking for Fitzgerald Grant?"

"And you are?"

"Olivia Pope, I'm his fiancée please tell me where he is."

"He is in surgery right now, your going to have to wait awhile."

Olivia looked at Abby and the sobs started. Abby caught Olivia before she fell to the floor.

"Livvie He is going to be fine, I promise you he will be okay. All you have to do is be strong."

Olivia sobbed into her friends chest. She heard what Abby said and kept repeating the words be strong in her head.

"Okay I will try to be strong." Olivia said.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all thought about this chapter. Hope you liked it.**


	16. It is possible

Two guys walked towards Olivia. They had blood all over them. "Excuse me are you Olivia?"

"Yes who are ya'll?" Olivia said looking at the two men standing in front of her.

"I'm Marcus and this is Charlie. We are Fitz's partners."

"Oh, Thank you so much." Olivia said hugging them not caring that they were covered in blood.

"You are so welcome. He is like a brother to us, so we had to help him." Charlie said.

A doctor walked over to them. "Ummmm Olivia Pope." The doctor said.

"That's me." Olivia said as she walked up to the doctor.

"My name is Doctor West. I operated on . I have some good news."

Olivia looked at him so he could continue. "Well he is perfectly fine. These two got him here just in time so that we could do the surgery. We got the bullet out of his leg and arm. He will be able to walk but he will need to take it easy until his leg heals. For his arm he can't lift really heavy things. But in general he is perfectly fine. You can come back and see him." said.

"Thank God he is okay and I would love to see him." Olivia said.

took Olivia to Fitz's room. She almost cried when she saw him in that bed. Olivia walked over to Fitz. She put her hand on his then intertwined their hands. When he felt her hand on his he tightened the grip on her hand and started to wake up.

"Wassup good looking." Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia laughed then bent down and kissed him. "You had me worried." She said then ran her hand through his curls.

"Well Livvie your man is still alive." Fitz said.

"And I'm happy he is." Olivia said.

stayed quiet as she witnessed the beautiful couple in front of her. "I'm sorry to interrupt,but you can leave tonight. You are doing great so you are free."

Olivia smiled. "I bet your baby girl misses you." Olivia said.

"Yeah I miss my little princess." Fitz said as he moved his legs slowly off the bed.

Olivia helped him stand up. "Can you walk?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine Liv. Let's just get home." Fitz said.

Olivia walked Fitz to the lobby where Abby, Marcus, and Charlie were still waiting. Abby stood up when she saw Fitz. "Fitz i'm happy to see that your okay."

"Yeah, i'm happy too." Fitz said. "Now can someone take me home. I really can't keep standing for so long."

Everyone laughed. Marcus and Charlie walked Fitz to the car and Abby took Olivia and Fitz home.

 **At the House…..**

Olivia and Fitz walked in. Quinn was on the couch with a screaming Charity. "Good you two are here. She wont stop crying. I have tried everything."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Olivia said as she took Charity out of Quinns arms.

"I didn't want to put you under anymore stress."

"Thank you, you can go home now Abby is outside waiting." Olivia said.

Quinn smiled then hugged them. "I happy you are okay Fitz." Quinn said then left.

Charity was still crying. "Awww baby, why are you crying? Mommy is here."Olivia said as she bounced her.

Fitz went to sit down since his leg was starting to hurt. "Maybe she is crying cause she misses me?" Fitz said.

"Probably she hasn't seen you all day." Olivia said then passed Charity to Fitz.

Charity stopped crying when she got in her daddy's arms. Fitz kissed her forehead. Charity put her hand on her face then grabbed his cheek. "Daddy missed you princess." Fitz said then kissed the hand that was on his cheek.

Olivia smiled as she witnessed a father daughter moment. "I'm gonna check on Jerry." Olivia said then went upstairs. Olivia peeped in Jerry's room. Olivia saw that he was sleep so she went over to him and kissed his head.

Olivia went back downstairs. "You hungry?" Olivia asked.

"No. But I think Charity is cause she is whining." Fitz said.

"Okay,I'll warm up a bottle for her." Olivia said then went into the kitchen.

"Princess, your Mommy is a superwoman. She is just so amazing. She loves you a whole lot. She is really funny too. But most of all she will love you no matter what just like me. I feel like you are gonna be like her when you get older, just don't be stubborn for Daddy, Okay?" Fitz said then kissed Charity.

"I am not stubborn." Olivia said then came back out with a bottle.

"Yeah, you can think that." Fitz said then started laughing.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You better be glad I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Fitz said then kissed her.

Fitz heard little snores and knew Charity was asleep. "Let's take her to bed and me and you and have some Olitz time."

"Olitz? Really?"

"What it sounds cute."

Olivia rolled her eyes. Then took Charity out of his arms. Olivia let Fitz walk up the stairs alone. She was behind him just in case he needed her assistance. Olivia took Charity to her room. She then went to her room with Fitz. Fitz was laying on the bed. He had his shirt off but kept his pants on.

"You wanna take a bath together?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah that would be great."

Olivia walked in the bathroom. She turned the water on then poured her lavender bubbles in the tub. She took off her shirt and pants but left her bra and panties on. She walked out the bathroom and st on the bed.

"I love you." Olivia said.

"I love you more." Fitz said.

"Not possible."

Fitz sat up then sat beside her. He put a hand on her thigh then started to kiss her. The kiss was slow. Fitz kept rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. Olivia had her fingers running through his hair. Olivia pulled back knowing they couldn't get to carried away. "Come on the bath is ready." She said breathless. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand and they went to the bathroom. She got in first then he sat between her legs. He laid his head back while Olivia played with his hair.

It was quiet until Olivia asked a question. "What were your parents like?"

Fitz looked up at her. He was shocked by the question but then settled. "Well my mom was amazing. You remind me so much of her. She was caring, funny and beautiful. You two would have hit it off easily. She was just so awesome to be around." Fitz said.

"And your dad?" Olivia asked.

"Well…..I liked him but he was just not like my mom. I feel like i am more of my mom than my dad. My dad was alcoholic. He used to drink everyday. He cheated on my mom, and he even used to beat my mom. I don't know why my mom still loved him but I hated him. I still hate him now till this day. When he died I didn't care because he didn't mean nothing to me."

"I'm sorry to hear that baby. I would have loved to meet your mother." Olivia said then kissed her cheek.

"What about your parents? You really didn't say much about them when we first met." Fitz said.

"Well…..My mom was like your mom. But at some points she did the most craziest things. But she taught me well, I'll give her that. She ran off to be with some guy when I was 15. I really never forgave her for that. She tried to come back into my life but I didn't let her. Now she is probably somewhere doing God knows what."

"Dad?"

"He was….I don't know how to say it. He wasn't in my life at all really. He always came home late. He used to drink too. I really didn't know my dad like that. He was always working. I really can't remember the last time I talked to him."

"Wow, our childhoods are kinda similar." Fitz said.

The water was getting cold so Olivia washed Fitz and herself off then they got out. Fitz didn't feel like putting on any clothes so he just got in bed. Olivia did the same. Olivia cuddled into the side of Fitz then fell asleep instantly. Fitz kissed her forehead then wrapped his arm around her waist. Then fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

Fitz woke up. He moved his arm and realized he was in bed alone. Her side was cold so she has been gone for a while. Fitz heard singing and knew exactly where she was. He looked at the baby monitor and saw Olivia feeding and rocking Charity.

Fitz smiled then got out of bed. He put on a pair of shorts then went to the nursery. He stood at the door as he watched his soon to be wife and daughter have their moment.

Olivia smiled when she heard her baby light snores. Olivia burped her then laid her down in her crib. Olivia stared at Charity for a moment. Fitz walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She is so beautiful." Olivia said

"She looks just like you." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled. "I want another baby." Olivia blurted out. She covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean….."

Fitz kissed Olivia. He was happy she wanted to have another baby. Olivia broke the kiss and looked into Fitz's eyes.

"I'm happy you said that. I want to have another baby too. I just wanted to wait until you were ready." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled then kissed him again. Olivia fingers went straight to the nape of his neck. Fitz broke the kiss when he remembered where they were. He looked to make sure Charity was still asleep. When he saw she was still sleep he grabbed Olivia by the wrist and sped off to their room. Fitz closed their door and started kissing her again. Fitz led them over to the bed, Olivia fell on the bed then looked into his eyes. She was worried about his leg.

"Liv I'm fine. Now stop worrying about me and let me make love to my fiance."

Olivia smiled. Fitz kissed her then kissed the spot on her neck that drove her wild. Olivia let out a small moan. Fitz went to her ear. "I love you so much."

"I lov-" Fitz was now at her center kissing and sucking on her clit. Olivia grabbed Fitz's hair.

"Yes baby...like that." Olivia said. She was close. Her back arched off the bed and she shook as sher orgasim took over.

Fitz licked his lips. "You are so delicious Livvie." Fitz took off his shorts then flipped Olivia over so she was now on all fours.

Fitz kissed Olivia's back then he kissed and sucked on her ass leaving marks. Fitz then slapped her ass. Olivia winched but she liked it.

"Fuck Fitz do it again….slap my ass." Olivia said.

Fitz slapped her ass then kissed it. Fitz positioned himself so he could enter her. When he found a place comfortable for his leg he entered her. They both let out moans.

"Shit baby….you are so tight and wet for daddy." Fitz said as he moved in and out of her slowly.

Fitz's strokes were long and slow, but Olivia wanted more. "Fitz baby more...please."

Fitz picked up his pace. He was now pounding into her. She was meeting him thrust for thrust. Moans and groans, slapping of skin and the words I love you was all you could hear.

Fitz was close but he wanted to finish with her. "Come for me Livvie. Let's finish together, let's finish as a team."

A few more thrust and that is when they both came undone. Olivia shook and moaned out Fitz's name while Fitz's groaned out Olivia's name as he emptied his seed in her.

They laid on the bed. Olivia got in her happy place. Fitz wrapped his arms around her. Olivia played with the hairs on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"I love you Fitz." Olivia said.

"I love you more." Fitz said.

"Not possi-"

"It is possible." Fitz said which made Olivia smile.


	17. Make Love To Me

**A/N: Soooo This is the last chapter of Thank You Officer. I know I know why am I ending it. I just don't know where else I want to go with this story and I have other Ideas for stories. So another story will be up soon I hope you like it.**

 **Three Weeks Later…..**

It was the day of Olivia and Fitz's wedding. Olivia had on a white dress with navy blue going down the back. She had her hair natural cause that was Fitz's favorite hairstyle on her. Olivia smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. Her dream was coming true. She was marrying the man of her dreams and she had a family, they also had a baby on the way. Olivia couldn't wait until their baby was born so they could join this wonderful family. Olivia was ready for everything coming her way.

"They are ready for you Liv." Abby said as she peeked her head in the room.

"Okay." Olivia looked herself over one more time then she left the room.

The music started and musiq Love started to play.

Jerry walked out first with the rings. Then Quinn walked out behind him. Abby walked out with Charity in her arms. Charity had on a similar dress as her mom.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked at James. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said then took his arm.

When Olivia walked around the corner. Fitz smiled. There she was. His Livvie, his , His girl. As she got closer Olivia realized Fitz was crying. When she saw him cry she started to cry.

After James gave Olivia away. They started the ceremony. As the pastor spoke Fitz and Olivia were lost in each others eyes. She couldn't stop smiling. She kept thinking this man really loves me.

" would you like to say your vows." The pastor said.

Olivia shook her head yes. "Wow ummm….I just want to say that I love you so much and I'm happy that you chose to love me. I glad that I met Jerry and i'm so happy that you gave me that beautiful baby girl. Thank you so much for coming into my life. You are also giving me another baby. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant I am so happy that I am becoming your wife." Olivia said.

Fitz had tears rolling down his face. He wished he could just grab her face and kiss her right now. Fitz wiped his face then started his vows. "Livvie you are my everything. You make me the man I am. I'm happy that Im starting a family with you. I will love you until the day I die. All of my dreams are coming true because you are in my life. I can't wait until our baby is born so he can meet his amazing Mommy. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone ever did." Fitz said.

Now it was Olivia's turn to cry. "You two now can exchange rings."

Fitz got his ring from Jerry and Olivia got her ring from Abby. Olivia put her ring on Fitz and Fitz put his ring on Olivia.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Fitz put both his hands on Olivia's face and kissed her. The kiss was slow. Olivia broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Fitz smiled and picked her up and spun her around. "I love you ."

"I love you ."

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Grant." The pastor said.

After everyone took pictures it was time to party. Everyone met at the building where the reception was happening. Everyone was having fun. Olivia and Fitz danced together. They cut the cake and had a great time. Today was the best day ever for Olivia.

 **The Next Morning…..**

"Okay please call us for anything." Olivia said to Cyrus.

"We got this Liv."

"Abby will come a day out of the week to get them."

"We know, go have fun with your husband." James said.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Olivia said then hugged James and Cyrus.

She kissed Jerry and Charity before she left. Fitz and Olivia surprisingly made it to their flight. They were headed to Hawaii.

 **Few Hours Later…**

The newlyweds arrived at their hotel in Hawaii. As soon as they into their room Olivia laid on the bed. Fitz put their stuff down and took her shoes off. He knew she was tired so he called room service and then laid beside her on the bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock on their door. Fitz got their food and set it up for them, He let Olivia sleep for a little while longer before waking her up. After a few minutes passed he woke her up to eat.

Fitz stared at her while she ate. She was so beautiful and he was glad that he could call her his wife. Olivia saw him staring at her.

"What?" She said with a smile.

"I…I'm just so happy I married you. It feels like just yesterday I met you. Liv you are amazing. You me the person I am. You make me want to keep going everyday. I glad I can call you my wife. You gave me a beautiful baby girl and now another on the way." He said then touched her belly. "And you are so fantastic with Jerry. I'm just so glad I married and loved you before someone else had the chance. Livvie I love you so much." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled then put both her hands on his face. She was close to crying. "I love you too Fitz." She said then kissed him. The kiss was slow. They had all the time in the world for each other. Olivia broke from the kiss. She looked into his eyes and said four little words.

"Make Love To Me"

 **A/N: I know this was super short. Like I said I don't know where I want to go with this story I'm just gonna end it. But another story will be up. I have so many ideas for ya'll. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
